Spec Ops Glee
by Percival Jones
Summary: To cope with the breakup, Blaine found himself a new addiction. a Facebook game known as Marvel: Avengers Alliance. But what if his addiction is so strong that he literally gets sucked into the game, along with his friends. What could get them out of it? My first Klaine fic with some Tike on the side. It's okay if you're not familiar with the game but it would be cooler if you did.
1. Prologue: Reality Warping

AN: Random idea time. As usual, I like combining two of my fascinations together so this one is the offspring of Glee and Marvel: Avengers' Alliance game. It's one of the coolest fb games ever created by Playdom so if you find the game interesting by reading this fic then by all means, play it.

And yeah, to fully understand the jokes, puns and plot of the story, you probably need to know the basics of the game or at least the Marvel Universe. Hope you enjoy this.

Additional Note: I don't own Glee or MAA. If I did, i'd have a lot of people trying to kill me right now.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reality Warping

It was another Friday night during their winter break and Blaine Anderson was once again spending countless hours in front of his laptop playing his current addiction, a simple Facebook game entitled Marvel:Avengers Alliance. It all started when Kurt broke up with him and he needed a way to cope and channel his conflicted emotions since he was tired of just moping in his room every single night.

His simple gaming for the sake of passing time slowly became an addiction and even a daily ritual that rivaled his hair gel routine. And within two short months, he had almost reached a three-digit level in the game and had recruited almost two dozen heroes from various Marvel organizations. And his addiction also acted like a virus as his friends and fellow glee clubbers also started playing alongside him. And heck, they even established a superhero club in McKinley just to compliment their online obsession.

He was currently in the middle of a PVP fight against some high ranking gold buyer when the game suddenly stopped because of an 'update', which ordered him to refresh the game. Blaine cursed out loud because of the possible ranking demotion he'll get because of the interruption but he had no other choice but to refresh the game and hopefully win back those lost points.

He refreshed the game but the game failed to load and just displayed an error which added to his frustration. He was about to ask the other glee clubbers who were playing if they were encountering the same problem when Artie beat him to the punch.

**A: The game not loading for you too?**

**B: Yeah... and I was in the middle of a PVP fight that I was winning when it happened... :**

**A: Damn, that sucks. At least I was just flight decking. What'd ya think they're changing?**

**B: No idea. Spec Ops and PVP tournament's still ongoing. **

**B: Unless they place another add-on to make the game more chaotic. Typical Playdom behavior**

**A: Well I already have Valkyrie so they can bring in SO6 for all I care :D**

**B: I really hate you right now, you know that right? XD **

**A: Don't hate the playa, hobbit. Hate the game. Anyway, talk to you later B. I have a date with Sugar.**

**B: K. Have fun. Gotta grab dinner anyway while the game's down**

With that, Blaine logged out of his Facebook and turned off his laptop to give it its much deserved rest. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a microwaveable meal from the freezer and heated it up. Before his game addiction days, he would have taken the time to actually cook a decent dinner but now, he just settled for the quickest fix possible.

He munched on his cardboard texture-like Tonkatsu as he scrolled through his phone, almost willing it to beep and get a text from Kurt. This was why he hated moments when the game was down. Without the game taking a big chunk of his thoughts, the memories of all his transgressions and longing for Kurt started to rise back and make him morose.

He quickly finished his meal and washed up before he got to full on depression mode complete with three different flavors of Ben and Jerry's and Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" blasting through his room's speakers.

When he got back to his laptop, he quickly opened up his account again and with luck, the game finally loaded properly. And that's when he saw the new addition to the game.

Another plane sitting beside the Spec Ops one.

He checked the newsfeed first to see what the new event was and what the new plane was for but neither the News and Tips nor the forums had answers he was looking for. So he just did the only option to be done.

He clicked it.

Suddenly, his laptop flashed brightly and a weird image similar to Scarlet Witch's Probability Field filled the screen but it kept growing and growing till it was flashing out of his laptop and into his room, engulfing it in a weird scarlet hue. Another blast of light filled the room which caused him to close his eyes. When the glow died out, Blaine slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a whole new area.

His room was gone, from his bed to the laptop he was just using and he found himself on a street that he found vaguely familiar.

He then noticed that he was wearing something different from the singlet and pajama pants he was wearing a while ago. He was wearing a gray and blue Kevlar jumpsuit, but not just any other Kevlar jumpsuit; it was the same one he sold not too long ago since he found it obsolete for his level. And that's not all that's changed. In his belt that held a gun holster, he found a very familiar weapon, a Needle Gun.

"What the hell is going on here." he muttered to himself in clear disbelief.

Then things got weirder from that point on as a huge Sentinel suddenly found him by the street.

* * *

AN: So that's the prologue of the story, folks. Did you like it? I know that getting sucked into a video game is something that's probably been done a lot but it always has a different element to it given a different game to use.

Reviews are like Shield Points, you don't really need it that much but you would appreciate getting them~ especially at the start.

That's all for now. Percival Jones, logging off.


	2. Ch 1: Leading Strike

AN: A quick update for you guys. Hope you like it. I'll try to update once a week from this point onwards.

* * *

Chapter 1: Leading Strike

"Oh my Wizard God!" Blaine screamed as he stared at the huge robot programmed to destroy mutants and heroes alike.

The Sentinel's mechanical eyes started glowing as it scanned for its target and when the light zoomed in on Blaine, he knew that he was about to get attacked.

Blaine dashed towards the nearest alley way to escape the three story high killing machine. He took a glance by the side mirror of a parked car and saw that the Sentinel was chasing him and it looked like it was charging to fire some of its lethal energy beams.

_This is a nice time to wake up now Blaine, _he thought to himself as he believed that this was all a dream, or a nightmare to be more accurate.

He made another right turn to another alley and found it barricaded by a steel fence topped with barbed wire making it a challenge to climb. He tried to back track but it was too late as the Sentinel finally caught up with him, blocking his only exit.

That's when he remembered that he had his Needle Gun in his gun holster. He quickly retrieved it as the Sentinel closed in and with shaky hands; he fired a shot at the killer robot. It hit the Sentinel right in the center of its metallic body and the impact slightly pushed it backwards. The glow from its eyes vanished and it looked like the robot had stopped working.

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. He just defeated the mighty, mutant hunting Sentinel. He celebrated for his victory with a few carefully chosen boy band dance moves and he even kicked the sentinel's head which turned out to be his first rookie mistake.

The robot whirred back to life and it grabbed him by the leg and tossed him towards the wall of one of the buildings in the vicinity. Blaine felt the pain form the impact and that's when he realized that he wasn't dreaming in the usual sense. And to add to his misfortune, the Sentinel was slowly approaching him, eyes blazing as if it was ready to kill him on site.

The robot scanned again for its target for a guaranteed hit and the red hue made an object by the garbage bin shine a bit which caught Blaine's eye.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Blaine thought as he recognized the object, a Frag Granade which was the item that finished off the salvaged Sentinel in the training part of Marvel: Avengers Alliance.

Blaine quickly maneuvered towards the bin as the first blast of energy hit the wall where he was sitting at no less than a fraction of a second ago. He picked up the explosive, and quickly activated it and threw it at the killer robot. The bomb connected and it made the Sentinel blow up, leaving behind numerous debris and machine parts.

Before Blaine could actually catch his breath for the feat he just did, another flash of light flared in front of him, although this one was friendlier. It was a hologram of her French teacher back in Dalton dressed up in her own S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit.

"Miss Clearwater?" Blaine asked the hologram who was dressed up in her own variety of the S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit.

"Bonjour Agent Blaine, congratulations as you survived your training against the salvaged Sentinel. Your victory is short lived though as a huge pulse has blasted through Earth's atmosphere not too long ago and we need everyone's help in saving the planet." The hologram of her teacher instructed.

"Wait a minute, you're Maria Hill?"

"Affirmative.

"Now we have no more time to lose. I've sent Iron Man your coordinates and he'll be here soon to pick you up, you're needed at Times Square as a bunch of A.I.M. lackeys are causing mayhem. Au revoir Agent Blaine and good luck." And with the final words, the hologram of Blaine's teacher disappeared.

"Wait, Damn it, now what am I supposed to do?" Blaine screamed in frustration.

"Well, you could grab my armored up hand so we can leave this joint." A voice behind him said.

Blaine turned around and saw a figure that every person in the world probably will recognize; the brains of the Avengers, Iron Man.

"What's up hobbit?" Iron Man asked as he opened his armor's mask revealing the face of none other than Artie Abrams.

"Artie? What are you doing in that suit? And I was expecting Robert Downey Jr."

"Haha, sorry, but you have to just settle with this pretty face." Artie smirked. "And to answer your question, no clue. I just turned up like this. And I can move my legs and fly! How cool is that?"

"Good for you then but seriously, what's happening here?"

"Well a pulse hit the Earth which is causing various villainous groups to join up and…"

"No! What I meant was this" Blaine said as he pointed out to his outfit. "And you being Iron Man, how did this happen."

Suddenly, Iron Man's armor planted communication device beeped and Artie's mask closed up again.

"Let's just talk as we fly, shall we? We need to get to Times Square fast. Black Widow needs our help." Artie declared as he grabbed Blaine by the waist.

"What are you do-whoaaaaaaaaa!" Blaine screamed as Artie picked him up and flied them out of the alleyways.

Blaine was beyond terrified. And between the heights and wind speed, he couldn't find his voice to drill Artie with more questions which was unlike him since he could depend on his voice to sing anytime 24/7.

He was still recovering from the Sentinel attack and now he was being thrown to another mission and yet he still had no clue how all of this happened to him. If he was dreaming then why did he feel pain when the Sentinel threw him? And if this was actually real then how the hell did he get sucked into this realm?

* * *

Blaine and Artie finally arrived at Times Square where they saw Black Widow combating men in yellow hazard suits carrying rocket launchers.

"What took you so long?" Widow screamed as she punched another A.I.M. grunt in the gut.

Blaine recognized the voice and upon close up, he saw that Black Widow was in fact his fellow glee clubber, Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Sorry we're late. Blaine found the time earlier to do a one on one interview with me." Artie kidded.

Tina shot Blaine a bewildered look which was enough distraction one of the grunts needed to hit her with a miniature tactical warhead. She deflected it before it exploded but she still took some damage from the impact which caused her to fall on the concrete.

"Blaine, check your pack! You should have some Health Kits there!" Iron Man ordered as he shot another goon with his Repulsor Rays.

Adrenaline shot inside him again and he scoured the pack in his belt for the health kit, just like in the games. He found it immediately (seeing as it was the only item in his inventory so far) and gave it to Tina.

"Thanks" Tina whispered as she ran back to the fight and toppled a few more grunts with her martial arts.

Blaine helped Artie and Tina battle the grunts with his Needle Gun (which amazingly never ran out of shots). Soon enough, they defeated the last of them and they dropped a particular item, an EMP Grenade.

"Pick it up Blaine and place it in your pack. It might come in handy." Artie instructed.

As he picked it up, Tina's communicator beeped and another hologram flashed before his eyes.

"Chinky eyed Black Widow, you go get your yellow dye number six skin back here at the Hellicarrier right now! We have routines to practice. That's an order!" and with that yell, the hologram flickered out.

"Was that…"

"Coach Sylvester, yes. She's apparently Commander Fury…" Tina answered Blaine's inquiry nervously.

"You go on ahead Tina, we'll catch up. Captain America still needs our help." Artie said.

"Okay then. Good luck to you guys. And thanks Blaine for the health kit."

Tina dashed away with the agility and lithe of Black Widow as she made her way back to the Hellicarrier, wherever that was.

"Alright B, let's go help Capt out."

* * *

Blaine and Artie flew a few blocks away and found Captain America deflecting the shots of a gigantic robot with his shield.

"Finally, reinforcements" The Captain said in a failed impersonation of Chris Evans.

_Impersonations? A hint of a southern accent?_ _Oh great, not another one…_

"Sam? You're Captain America?" Blaine asked. _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder_

"Yep, I'm the only one with the handsome and rugged all American look in our group after all." he flashed a goofy smile at them as he blocked another shot of the Power Armor without looking.

"Okay, let's have our tea party chitchat later once this bad boy's down, okay?" Artie said as he fired a shot of his Repulsor Ray at the hulking machine.

"He has a point, c'mon Blaine." Sam said as he dashed towards the robot, bashing it with his shield.

They attacked the Power Armor multiple times but it just wasn't going down. And pretty soon, they were almost worn out and the robot was still pretty much in full capacity.

"Wait, Blaine, we got an EMP Grenade a while ago, right?" Artie asked.

"Yep, why?" Suddenly, the puzzle pieces fell into place and Blaine understood what Artie was saying.

He took out the EMP Grenade from his pack and threw it at the robot. The electromagnetic pulse managed to fry to robot's circuits, causing it to shut down for a while.

"We still need to destroy it before its back-up circuits start working. Blaine, use your phone to call for help." Artie once again instructed the new agent.

"Wait, what phone?" Blaine searched his pack and miraculously, a mobile phone appeared in it.

"Let me guess, Distress Call?" Blaine asked the duo.

"Yep. Now hurry up, this thing can go live again any minute now." Artie replied and just to prove his point, the lights of the Power Armor's eyes started lighting up again.

Blaine pressed the only button on the phone which comically had the word distress button written on it. The clouds in the sky started turning into dark and heavy nimbuses as if a storm was about to happen instantaneously. And with a loud crash of thunder and lightning, the Power Armor was no more. In its place stood a guy in a red cape in full on Asgardian armor holding the mighty Mjolnir.

"Hello humans." Thor greeted and Blaine was no longer surprised to find out that Thor was in fact his ex boyfriend's step brother, Finn Hudson.

"Thanks for the help Finn. As always, we can count on you." Artie said.

"Well let's hold the compliments some other time. Captain, your shield is needed in Chinatown. Baron Zemo and his minions are wrecking travesty in that land." Finn said in a very unFinn-like fashion.

_Looks like being Thor gave Finn a little more brain power._

"Okay then. We'll see you guys some other time then. Good luck bros." Sam said as he hugged Blaine and Artie at the same time. He and Thor/Finn quickly left after that to save another part of the United States.

"So… what do we do now?" Blaine asked Artie who was clearly his guide to whatever weirdness he has gotten into.

"Well, guess it's time we go back to the Hellicarrier. I'm sure Commander Fury is excited to meet you."

* * *

AN: So that's the end of the first chapter guys.

Next chapter will feature Hawkeye and Coach Sue as Nick Fury. Don't fret people because Kurt's character will be appearing soon.

Review and follow the story if you want to. It will be gladly appreciated.

That's all for now. Percival Jones, logging off.


	3. Ch 2: Power of Four

AN: So i told you last time that i'd update once a week, yet here's another update... hahaha. Got excited. i guess.

A very lengthy update for you guys. I actually never expected it to be this long but the words and the ideas just kept pouring and pouring. This chapter packs more adjusting to the scenario and some much deserved Tike.

Reviews will be very appreciated folks~

* * *

Chapter 2: Power of Four

"Hurry up you sloppy babies! I've been expecting you dreadful duo a full hour ago. You think defeating a chunk of metal is hard, try suddenly waking up with only one eye, that's hard!" barked Sue Sylvester who was dressed up in her own S.H.I.E.L.D. Kevlar jumpsuit under a black trench coat designed with her signature track suit stripes.

"Coming right away Coach Sylvester!" Blaine asked as he ran in the Hellicarrier's runway to meet up with her coach turned commander. He and Artie would not have been late if the latter didn't make a shawarma detour.

"Oh no you don't Agent Overgelled! If your eyes are still fully functioning after your retinal rock salt attack and the chemicals that fornicate in your wild locks to rival your miserable excuse for a butt-chinned glee club adviser, you would have noticed the clear increase of melanin in my system and the fact that I'm wearing an eye patch like some weird drag queen pirate.

"To make up from this sudden makeover that brought my once perfect image into this deplorable state, I demand that you all rightfully call me as Commander Fury to match the anger that has had me seething the moment I peered into the mirror of this God forsaken ship filled with glee clubbers wearing weird armor and spandex!"Sue Fury ranted at the two individuals in front of her.

Blaine and Artie just nodded their heads to appease the furious cheerleading coach turned hero commander. They were saved from further unnecessary scolding when a very stressed out Maria Hill rushed towards them.

"Commander, we have some bad news." Blaine's former French teacher reported. "The pulse messed up some of the circuitry we need in this ship. We need someone to go fetch us replacement parts so the ship will be fully operational again."

"Then why don't you go find those parts yourself, whoever the heck you are!"

"I'm not qualified for that task commander but Agent Anderson can be of perfect assistance to us for this mission. It's part of his training after all." Maria Hill finished though it was obvious that she too was intimidated by Sue Fury.

Sue turned back towards Blaine and Artie and Blaine already anticipated that she was going to scream at him again just like every Cheerios practice they've had.

"What are you still standing there for Non-flaming gay agent? You're needed by Maria what's her name and hurry up! I need my cable TV back in my cabin!" and with that, she stormed out of the runway platform and onto the main building of the Hellicarrier.

"Well, we better get started Blaine, time for you to activate the Flight Decks." Miss Clearwater/ Maria Hill said.

* * *

They made their way to the south western part of their aircraft where a small blue and white jet was parked, an Mk I Sparrow.

"This is the most basic jet we have for the flight deck missions we have." Maria Hill explained. "Now I think you already know how these kinds of missions work?"

"You send a hero with the plane to a preselected location where they will resolve an unknown mission and come back with silver and some experience, am I correct?" Blaine answered in a manner that could rival Hermione Granger.

"Spot on, Agent Anderson. This is why you were my favorite student." Maria Hill beamed.

"Now Iron Man, could you please fetch Black Widow in Commander Fury's gymnasium? She's needed in this mission."

"Sure thing Maria, be back in a flash B." Artie said as he rocketed towards the main building.

"Now Black Widow will fly with this plane to fetch the parts needed, it will only take about…"

"Three minutes, yes I remember Miss Clearwater." Blaine finished. "I'm just wondering, why can't I just do it myself?"

"Well, it is part of the game's required plot but I assure you that a few more things in our list and you'll have more freedom to do whatever you want. And besides, you can't climb the jets."

"I can't?"

"Oui, Agent Anderson. Only the heroes you recruit on your side can board those. Try it out to see for yourself." Maria Hill instructed.

Blaine saw the smirk her former teacher had on her face. It's the same smirk she always wore when she was about to give a surprise French quiz and she knew that it was very difficult. Blaine carefully approached the parked plane and the moment he was about to take the first step on the stairs, some sort of force field zapped him away, eliciting a small screech of pain from him which made her instructor chuckle.

"See what I mean? You can't interfere with the basic mechanics of the game. There would be too many consequences that would happen if you do."

"Wait Miss Clearwater, I just noticed. You're the only person so far to actually metion that we are in the game. So how did this all happen? How did you even get sucked into this mess? You don't even play the game." Blaine asked to clear up the confusion that's already giving him a migraine. Not the in-game debuff kind but the real life kind.

"Interesting question as always agent, but sad to say that I don't have the proper answer for that one. All I know is that I believe we're in the game because you are more inclined into believing that we are." She answered mysteriously.

"Wait, what? Do you mean that I control what you guys think?"

Before Blaine could even get an answer, Tina and Artie arrived to get the mission in hand started.

"Let's talk some other time then, right now; we have more important stuff to take care off. Black Widow, please board the MK I Sparrow now." Maria Hill ordered.

"You know how to fly a jet?" Blaine asked her co-Asian best friend

"There's a pilot in the planes before they come fully operational, remember? All I have to do is ride and enjoy the in-flight drinks." Tina replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"There are no alcoholic drinks in their Black Widow. We don't want our operatives to arrive drunk in their missions." Maria chided.

"Not even Vodka? What's the point of being Russian then?"

"We'll discuss your refreshment choice some other time. Right now, board and fly to Newark. We need those replacements now. Blaine, command the jet to take off."

"Errr, okay? How exactly do I do that?" Blaine asked. All he did in the game was to click random buttons and that didn't make sense right now.

"Easy. Like this. Sparrow, take off!" The engines came to life by the sound of Maria Hill's voice and Tina grabbed the door's handle for dear life as the plane took off at mach speed.

"My God! Tina! Artie, quick, go assist her! She might fall!"

"Relax hobbit, only one of us can go with the jet at a time. And besides, she's a freaking Russian spy. They've had tougher things to do than that." Artie said without a slight hint of worry for his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Three minutes in and the jet was back to where it was parked. Blaine couldn't comprehend how that could have happen in real life but it did.

Tina jumped out of the jet; not even waiting for it to completely finishes its landing to meet up with Blaine and Artie.

"Mission complete and I have some silver we could use! Let's go shopping Blaine!"

Tina dragged Blaine towards the main building while Artie remained on deck, helping the crew on their post flight check.

The inside of the building was pretty hi-tech military standard and almost similar to the one in the Avengers movie. Tina led him into numerous halls that looked identical till they reached a room labeled STORE.

"Welcome to the Hellicarrier's built in mall! Just earn enough silver or gold so you could purchase some of the cool stuff they have here. And speaking of which, I have been meaning to try on that new gray outfit they have. See you in a bit Blaine!" And on that cheery not, Tina left him at the front of the store as she made her way out to go to wherever they kept the alternate uniforms in the aircraft.

Blaine now found himself alone in a huge multistory room filled with various weapons, gadgets and items that could help succeed in his missions and for once, the appeal of shopping for cool stuff did not make him all giddy.

_Because I almost always had Kurt with me whenever we go shopping, _he sadly remembered.

To distract himself, he quickly went through the first appealing aisle he saw, the melee weapons.

He saw a couple of knives, some tonfas and even a chainsaw (_probably the Chain Blade or the Ripper_) but what really caught his eye was the beautiful and stunning blade of a katana. He tried to grab it but that weird force field he felt back in the flight deck zapped him again. An electronic voice then told him that the item was locked due to 'insufficient level'. He tried it again with one of the earlier knives he saw but the force field still acted up.

"Is there anything in here that will not electrocute me?" Blaine complained to the computer activating the force fields or whoever can hear him in that room. As if his voice somehow summoned an electronic shopping aide, the floor of the store lighted up with matching arrow signs which lead him out of the melee weapon aisle and into the ranged weapons one, specifically the gun part. That's where he saw a familiar model and when he saw the name, he knew that it was the one he needed. It was a Spirit-76, a handy ranged gun to have in the early levels.

He grabbed it warily; afraid that the force field would act up again but this time he succeeded in clutching the weapon he coveted.

He searched for the cashier so that he could pay for his gun but found out that there was no counter in the store nor did he have the physical silver to pay with. But the electronic aide came to the rescue again as a big screen flashed by the entrance of the store displaying the number of silver and gold he currently has under his name. The voice he heard awhile ago informing him of his insufficient level spoke up again giving him shopping instructions. The voice told him that he just had to walk out of the store with the desired object/s and it would automatically deduce itself from his current savings. If however, he did not have sufficient funds then the force field would once kick in and electrocute him for shoplifting.

Knowing that he had enough silver for the gun, Blaine bravely stepped out of the store. He didn't feel the sizzling shock the force field offered so he felt relieved. That was until Commander Fury found him and took him by the ear and dragged him away from the store's hall.

"Ouch, coach! What did I do?" Blaine complained after Sue let go of his ear.

"You should thank me for extending your unusually small ears so that you won't be considered a freak by your elf-like cousins back in Middle-Earth. And what you did is prance around in your shopping induced high as we received an urgent call for help in the Meatpacking District. Now I want you to report there and find out what's going on immediately before I push you out of this aircraft myself!"

"Yes Commander!" Blaine said before he dashed back to the flight deck with his new gun by his other holster.

He saw Artie and Tina already on deck near a different jet they used earlier.

"Hurry up B, Viper's already wrecking havoc there. Who knows how many workers she'd already incapacitate down there? We could have delays in shawarma production for weeks!"

"Your priorities are just amazing. No wonder I broke up with you." Tina commented as she stretched out to hoist Blaine up to the jet as they made their way to the Meatpacking District in Manhattan.

Though Blaine was still just getting the hang of what was happening to him. He had to admit that he was having the time of his life, minus the force field zaps and the killer robots of course. Dream or not, he never felt more alive in a long time since his break up, though he still wished that Kurt was here with him in this new realm he was in.

* * *

They arrived by the slaughterhouses and saw that a bunch of Hydra goons were causing mayhem. They were just about to properly land when Artie saw a Hydra Soldier blow up a shawarma cart.

"Oh no you didn't! You're going to pay for that!" Artie screamed as he flew off the jet with his boosters.

Blaine and Tina quickly followed suit as they battled their way through the streets. They shot, blasted and punched all the Hydra criminals they saw and now they were searching for the ringmaster, Viper.

"Hold up guys, I think I found her. HQ said that Hawkeye's entertaining her right now. Follow me" Artie said to the other two.

They made their way through the various market places and roads till they saw Hawkeye inside one of the slaughterhouses combating the Hydra leader herself.

Upon further inspection, Blaine noticed that Hawkeye had a slender yet muscular figure just like a dancer. Before he could even call the attention of one of his close friends in Mckinley, the dancer's ex-girlfriend beat him to the punch.

"Michael Robert Chang! How dare you show your face here?!" Tina screamed in all her Asian fury that would have made Coach err Commander Fury proud. She then ran towards the archer and quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Well this is an interesting turnout." Viper said as she tried to escape.

"Not so fast girl. Why don't you dance with me first?" Artie said as he blocked her way with his Repulsor Ray. "Blaine, control Tina before she unleashes her Asian vampire anger on Mike out there. I'll keep Lady Poison busy here first."

Blaine did as instructed without question and quickly lifted Tina out of Mike.

"Blaine, if you value your curls then let go of me right now!" Tina screamed as she struggled from Blaine's grasp.

"Would you just freaking let me explain first?" Mike screamed back with just as much intensity.

"No! You told me back when we we're doing Grease that we could talk things through but did I get a single call or text from you? None! And then you came back for Thanksgiving but you didn't even try to talk to me. I think you've had plenty of time to explain yourself!

"Blaine, I'm leaving, I can't stand being in the same room with him. You can only have two heroes at a time anyway when you're battling someone." Tina said through the tears that she was trying to fight. She quickly left after that, leaving the two of them behind to help Artie defeat the mistress of Hydra.

"Mike…" Blaine started.

"Later Blaine, right now I wanna shoot something." Mike said with obvious anger and hurt. He quickly fired an arrow that Blaine thought would hit Artie but with the skills of an expert marksman, managed to hit Viper instead.

Viper was quickly subdued after that but before she could actually be detained, she flickered out of the area and vanished like a hologram.

"Was that normal?" Blaine asked.

"Beats me, the important thing is she's gone for now but something tells me she'll be back soon." Artie answered.

Blaine then noticed that a small pouch appeared where Viper's body was not too long ago. Blaine picked it up and inside was five shining blue coins, Command Points.

"Oh cool, well guess you want to recruit me now, right? I only cost one of those anyway." Mike said as a matter of fact.

"Umm, yeah sure. Wait how do I recruit you? Do I just say 'I want to recruit Hawkeye' or something?"

Suddenly, one of the coins in Blaine's palm disappeared and he knew that Mike/Hawkeye was now officially on his team.

"Yeah, pretty much like that. C'mon, let's find Tina and get out of here." Mike said, clearly nervous about the prospect of seeing the Asian firecracker again.

Blaine placed the other four command points back at the pouch which he placed in his belt pack. He was concerned for Tina and Mike, no doubt about that. But he still couldn't help but smile at the situation.

They were now four people strong and he felt the same excitement he did when he started the game. That drive to recruit everyone on board in fighting evil and chaos.

* * *

The Learjet they rode back to the Hellicarrier was extremely fast. Yet with the clear tension between Tina and Mike, Blaine felt that the ride was just taking forever.

The silence in the cabin was just eerie and Blaine knew that he had to do something to fix Tina and Mike's relationship before they could continue on with this missions. Or else, it would just drive him nuts.

As they landed, they saw Maria Hill waiting for them. Tina hastily left the jet but Blaine grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Blaine, let go of me." Tina hissed with venom.

"No, you two" Blaine pointed towards Mike's direction "come with me. You two will either talk this out or I will tell Commander Fury that you need to have a hint of ipecac in all your meals."

"You wouldn't dare! That thing is disgusting." Tina said as she remembered the first time Coach Sue made her drink her signature protein shake.

"I would! Now come on, let's find out what Miss Clearwater wants then you'll begin your Asians' couple counseling."

"Don't worry B. She's here for me. I leveled up as we battled Viper so I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I wanna work out in the training room." Artie said. "Now go get those two together before she tears him apart limb by limb."

* * *

"Okay, we're sitting down and we're not killing one another. What do you want us to do now, Agent Bossypants?" Tina whined in aggravation. All she wanted to do right now was hide and cry but no, Blaine had to drag him back to his quarters (which he just found out existed thanks the Maria Hill's instructions) and to top it off, he had to bring Mike in as well.

"Obviously, I want you to sort things out. You've been the longest couple glee club has ever had and now you're acting like none of that ever happened." Blaine reasoned.

Mike was about to pipe something out but Tina spoke up first at the top her lungs.

"You are such a hypocrite! You didn't want me to meddle and manipulate you into talking to Kurt before but now, you're basically blackmailing me into doing this. You know what? The ipecac shakes will be better than this. I'm out." She would have easily left the room but Mike grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in to a kiss.

_Well that escalated quickly_, Blaine thought as he looked away.

Tina pulled away from the arms of the archer to scream at him but Mike just pulled her back in to the kiss.

A few more moments later and Mike broke the kiss to catch some air. Blaine wanted to leave the room now because he now felt like he was intruding on his two best Asians.

"You always seem to cut as off whenever we're about to say things. So I just had to keep your lips busy for a while." Mike said with a clear smirk in his face.

"You are so full of yourself! Ugggh. Get your hands off of me." Tina screamed as she finally stormed out of the room since she didn't want any of them to notice that she was profusely blushing from the kisses she just had.

"Well that was interesting." Blaine piped in.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. But I just had to do it you know and she just wouldn't stop screaming." Mike reasoned as he leaned by the wall, staring into nothingness, still remembering the kisses he and Tina just shared.

"So, why exactly did you not talk to her at all? It's that longing for the person you love that screws up people you know." Blaine said as he remembered the loneliness he felt when Kurt wasn't replying to his calls properly.

"Plenty of reasons actually. Basically, I was conflicted if I still wanted to get back together with her. "Mike said which earned him a large triangular eyebrow way up from Blaine. "For her sake of course." He added.

"And how exactly is that for her sake?"

"Because I feel like I'm only bringing her down." Mike admitted and Blaine could easily tell that he was telling the truth.

"I don't understand. Why would you even think that?"

"Because Tina is a very talented and special person and I feel like she's always stooping down to my level when we were together. She never sang a solo ever in glee the whole time we were together except for that one time where the hecklers just booed her out of the stage. But look at her now without me. She's confident and strong and you'd think twice before you cross her path. She even got a solo in the competition. And that's a major achievement since you've never even gotten that honor yet in ND and you're a solo hog. No offense." Mike awkwardly smiled as he said the last part.

"I'll try not to take offense with that." Blaine smiled though he was obviously hurt by the statement, especially since he remembered Kurt almost saying the exact thing to him before.

"But you're also talented yourself Mike. I mean, you're the best dancer I've ever seen in my life! And now, the best archer too. "

"I highly doubt that Blaine. I won't even be in dance school if it wasn't for her and I just want to return the favor. I love her a lot Blaine and I want her to shine like the star she really is and if being without her is the key to that then I have to do it.

Blaine wanted to counter his flawed logic but they were suddenly interrupted by Artie barging into the room.

"Training's done and we're needed at the Empire State University. My old buddy Whiplash is causing some unwanted shocks down there. Let's go guys! I'll race you there!" Artie darted out of the room the moment he finished his announcement.

"He's enjoying the use of his legs way too much." Blaine said as he got up from his bed and stretched.

"I second that. C'mon, those students need us."

* * *

They quickly arrived at their intended destination and pretty soon, they were beating up the A.I.M. scientists and researchers attacking the university.

"Blaine, Maria Hill actually ordered me to teach you about the different classes and which class works better against who but 'm sure you still know that." Artie said as he blasted one of the physicists carrying a rocket launcher.

"Yep, pretty much. How do you find out what their classes are though?"

"Well, they have that weird glow to them, like those physicists. They have this faint blue glow to them so I know that they're bruisers."

"How come I don't see it?" Blaine asked as he fired four more rounds of his new gun.

"Look closer, you'll notice it with practice."

Blaine focused more as he shot another bioterrorist trashing a laboratory. He then noticed that the guy Iron Man blasted with his missiles had a faint blue glow to him.

"Okay I can see it now. Thanks"

"That's cool now wait B. This just in, Maria sent us a report that one of the Hydra soldiers from the meat packing district escaped with a weird ore form the meteorite that crashed near the area. We need someone to chase that criminal down." Artie explained.

"I'll do it. I have the best eye for searching out of the four of us anyway." Mike declared.

Blaine agreed and soon enough, Mike ran away to another side of the building.

"So how are you doing Tina? And don't pretend that you didn't like that kiss. Your rosacea's still acting up from the blushing." Blaine teased as they made their way up the stairs, after taking down all the A.I.M. goons on the first floor.

"Not in the mood right now Blaine." Tina said as she climbed the stairs faster, just to avoid Blaine's badgering.

"Just give her the space for now B. She'll just erupt again if you push too hard." Artie said.

"And this is why I decided to be gay. Women are so complicated…"

"And Kurt wasn't?"

Blaine just gave Artie a death glare that could have given Ghost Rider's Penance Stare a run for its money.

"I was just kidding bro! Don't go shooting daggers at me." Artie defended himself.

Blaine just ran up the stairs following Tina, leaving Artie by the stairwell.

_Forget women, everyone's just complicated_. Artie thought.

* * *

They were about to track Whiplash using Artie's devices for tracking various energy signals when they encountered a slightly beaten up Mike Chang.

"Hey guys! got the package Maria needed." Mike smiled though it was obvious he was in pain.

"Mike what happened to you? Blaine, First Aid Kit now!" Tina ordered as she made her way to Mike.

"I just walked in on an ambush but I dealt with it. Nothing special. Ow, easy with that medicine Blaine." Mike said as he wince din pain as Blaine healed him.

Blaine tried his best to heal Mike as efficiently and painless as possible. Which was okay considering that he's only experience was really clicking those kits and placing them to the character on his computer screen.

When that was done, they again made their way towards the laboratory where Whiplash can be found.

"Okay Blaine, me and Artie will accompany in you in battling Whiplash. Tina, stay here since he could badly hurt you. You're an infiltrator after all." Mike reasoned.

"But Mike."

"No, Tina. Mike's right." Blaine countered, happy that he finally got a chance to interrupt Tina. "And besides, he's already more or less fully recovered. Don't worry about him; me and Artie have his back."

"Bu-..." Tina again got interrupted when Mike kissed her.

"No more buts, stay here and be safe." Mike firmly told her.

"Okay guys, let's go. The more time we waste, the more trouble Whiplash can create." Artie said.

* * *

Whiplash greeted them when they arrived in his makeshift lair. Mike didn't let him finish though as he quickly fired an arrow that connected through his armor.

"You will pay for that." Whiplash said with his thick Russian accent. He lashed his electric whips towards Mike in retaliation.

"Mike, he counters all attacks. We have to move tactically to defeat him." Blaine reminded.

He quickly took out the Frag grenade he picked up when he defeated the Power Armor and threw at Whiplash's direction. Artie then followed suit with his rays. Whiplash countered Artie and then made another attack towards Mike, further injuring the archer.

"Blaine, a little help here!" Mike shouted.

Blaine quickly gave him another First Aid Kit. Thankful that Miss Clearwater gave him a few stock. He didn't want to think about what would happen if one of them actually lost all of their hit points in this realm.

Blaine and Artie then shot Whiplash again with their respective ranged weapons and Whiplash finally fell and flickered just like what happened to Viper. Blaine then knelt down to pick up the loot that dropped from Whiplash as Artie went to Mike to make sure he was okay. Blaine found another pouch as loot which contained three command points.

"Da-imn Blaine, you're lucky here!" Artie said.

"Beginner's Luck I guess." Blaine replied.

Blaine quickly stood up and suddenly felt light-headed and woozy. He was about to fall back to the ground when Artie caught him.

"Thanks Artie. What happened? I kinda felt like passing out just a second ago."

"It's the after effects of losing all of your energy. You'll feel better in a while once you regain some of it." Artie said as he picked up Blaine bridal style.

"It's nice to be the one to catch and carry people for a change" Artie beamed.

"Is this really necessary?" Blaine said, feeling totally embarrassed.

"Nope, he just wants to show off." Mike teased.

Hey, it's not every day that I get to feel like a knight in actual shining armor." Artie countered

"Fine, fine. Carry me to safety my faithful prince." Blaine said in a mock damsel in distress tone just to ride along with the charade.

The three friends made their way out of the laboratory to meet up with Tina again. Tina was ecstatic to see them safe and even laughed when she saw Artie lifting Blaine.

"Never thought that I'd ship the two of you together. " Tina kidded.

They continued with their random friendly banter as they exited the university and made their way back to the ship.

Blaine was extremely exhausted by the back to back missions they just accomplished but at least this one ended on a better note than the last one.

* * *

AN: Well, there goes another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. There will be more Tike moments throughout the story.

Next chapter will feature the next two missions against Baron Zemo and M.O.D.O.K. And the return of Sammy as Captain America. Kurt on the other hand will appear on the fourth chapter, or at least we find out where he is in the game and what will his role be.

That's all for now. Percival Jones, logging off.


	4. Ch 3: Gift of Battle

AN: Somehow, in the process of making this fic, I have discovered my sudden liking for Blartie. But don't fret people, this is still first and foremost a Klaine fic. Blartie can have their moments some other time but that doesn't mean that I can't insert a couple of Blartie bromance in this story (like the intro to this chapter~).

Also, there's not much response to the fic which i kind of anticipated because of the gaming theme. So i'm asking you guys if you still want me to continue this thing. I have a story plan for this that reaches about 16-18 chapters with Kurt coming in the next chapter. So read on the chapter and help me decide with your reviews if i should still continue publishing this.

* * *

Chapter 3: Gift of Battle

_Best dream ever,_ Blaine thought as he slowly woke up to consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms feeling rejuvenated form the long sleep he had. But his mind was now in full gaming mode as he remembered to set his flight decks and check his PVP.

That's when Blaine saw that he wasn't in his room but in the assigned quarters he had in the Hellicarrier in his 'dream.'

_Major Inception moment_, Blaine thought as he pinched his arm and felt the pain.

Suddenly, his room's door slid open and in came Iron Man carrying a tray with a glass of water and a shawarma.

"Good you're awake, B." Iron Man said as his mask slid away revealing Artie's face. "I was worried that the missions have taken toll on you. Here, eat up" Artie finished as he placed the tray in Blaine's bed.

"Breakfast in bed, how romantic" Blaine teased.

"I try my best." Artie laughed as he flopped down to Blaine's bed, creating an obvious dent in the mattress since he was in full armor.

"So this is really not a dream?" Blaine asked as he took his first bite of shawarma.

"Seems pretty real to me."

"I see." Blaine pondered more on the idea that he was really stuck inside the game. He was enjoying himself so far but he still wanted to know how to leave the game eventually and return to his real life.

"Wait, how did I get back in my room, anyway? Last thing I remember was arriving in the jet."

"Yeah. You were out cold the moment you crashed into your chair. I just carried you back here when we landed." Artie said.

"Thanks dude." Blaine mumbled as he chewed the last bits of his shawarma.

"No prob. And by the way, Commander Sue is lookin-"

"Tin can boy! Gelmet elf! Once you've controlled your heavily deprived hormones, could you finally make your way to the research wing? We're on an important save the world schedule here!" Commander Fury yelled as she went inside the compartment.

"Uggh, a few hours in and this room already smell of teenage angst and hair care products. " Fury continued her ranting.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's move people!" She screamed again and this time, Artie and Blaine finally stood up and left the room.

Blaine followed Artie to another chain of labyrinth like hallways till they reached the Research wing of the ship.

"Welcome to the Research wing." Artie said as he pushed the door open and invited Blaine to enter.

To say it was huge was an understatement. The room they were in alone was almost the size of a football field. Numerous work tables, shelves and blue prints littered the room along with numerous mechanical projects from gadgets to weaponry. On the next floors stood laboratories that were probably used for conducting researches on medicine and other biological enhancements like mutations and radiation and understanding their possible effects on humans, krees, asgardians etc.

His attention was diverted though when he saw a familiar blondie with a certain resemblance to Draco Malfoy coming down the stairwell.

"Oh dear Lord. Jeff? Is that you?" Blaine shouted as he made his way to greet his former Warbler teammate.

"Hey Blainey!" Jeff greeted as he pulled the hobbit into a bear hug. "It's about time you visited us here."

"Wait, by 'us' you mean?"

"The rest of the Warblers, of course! We're S.H.I.E.L.D.'s scientific research team!" Jeff beamed.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked with obvious doubt. The only thing he could see the Warblers researching are new ways to divide harmonies, how to act like villains from and old cartoon and the damage rock salt can do to one's eyes.

"Why don't you just go upstairs and see for yourself Blaine. I'll just go check out what the engineers downstairs are doing." Artie said to avoid accompanying the duo. He still didn't (and probably never would) trust the Warblers after all the trouble they've cause to New Directions.

"C'mon then Blaine. I'm sure there are some familiar faces that are excited to see you again!"

* * *

They made their way up to the laboratories and indeed, Blaine saw his former troop trading in their tailor made red and blue blazers for white lab coats.

"Hey guys, look who finally decided to visit!" Jeff shouted for everyone in the floor to hear.

"Blaine! Nice to see you again." Nick said as he left his work station and made his way to the hobbit and his best friend.

"You too, Nick. But seriously, most of you struggled to pass Ms. Dafoe's Chemistry class, how could you run this thing?" Blaine asked.

"You mock us, sir!" Thad shouted from his work station.

"Not all of us are incompetent in the sciences Warbler Blaine; some of us even excel in them. You still remember me, right?" Another figure in a gas mask came to greet him, carrying a gavel sized model of Thor's Mjolnir.

"Oh my God. Wesley, you're here!" Blaine shouted as he saw the former captain (and only captain he respected) that graduated two years ago.

"In the flesh." The Asian said as he removed his gas mask. "Someone's gotta keep this messy bunch in order."

"Yeah, whenever we screwed up, he'd pound us with that gavel of his. My elbow still hurts from the last time." Jeff whined as he rubbed his elbow.

"You were about to mix some Silver Nitrate with some diluted Magnesium. That would have caused an explosion."

They started arguing and whining in front of Blaine and he just found it hilarious and familiar. These were the Warblers that he considered friends and to be with them made him remember of the good all Warblers he used to belong to.

_Before Sebastian and Hunter came to picture_, he thought

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret asking this afterwards but where's Sebastian? Or even Hunter?" Blaine asked the guys to break up their little scuffle.

"Oh, don't worry Blaine. They're not here." Nick reassured him.

"Yeah, Wes kicked him out!" Jeff said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Blaine asked the former captain.

"Of course. It just had to be done. I heard all about what they did to you and New Directions when I graduated and obviously, I'm not pleased with it. We Warblers operate with class, dignity and sportsmanship and those two and their tomfoolery do not belong to our ranks. They won't be coming back under my watch." Wes explained with the full confidence and power of a true leader.

"Glad to hear that then." Blaine said as he let go of the breath he didn't even notice he was holding. He was admittedly nervous with the idea of having those two have a hand in researching the tools he needed to do the missions effectively.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Our team already researched the Frag Grenade and the Health Kits for you so you could stock up in the store now." Wes added. "And the weapons division already researched the proper balance, form and weight for your katana. Just visit the store to claim it."

"Wait, how did you know that I wanted the katana?"

"We have footage of you electrocuting yourself in the store as you tried to get the katana. It was hilarious. I even made a gif out of it." Jeff said in his usual comical immaturity.

They're catching up with each other was suddenly interrupted when David came out of one of the labs in a hurry.

"Wes, the sample you sent us is reacting violently; I think you better check on it." David reported. "Oh hey Blaine, didn't notice you there! Did you grow taller? You're almost teenage size now!"

"Hahaha, very funny David. And what's going on? What's this sample?"

"Top secret stuff." Wes replied quickly. "Guess we better get back to work then, catch you on the flipside Blaine. Nick, get the XXL forceps we have. Thad, go the cafeteria and see if they could spare us more pig livers. David, do a full-on securities check and Jeff, get the chainsaw and please don't go Texas Chainsaw Massacre on anyone." Wes barked at the other lab coated Warblers on the vicinity as he dashed towards the laboratory David came from.

"Okay, I take it back. I don't think I wanna know." Blaine said as his brain tried to visualize what sample needed pig livers and a chainsaw.

"Good call. Now let's get out of here before things get messy." Thad told Blaine as he accompanied him out of the Research wing.

* * *

Blaine made his way back to the store to stock up on grenades and first aid kits as Wes advised. He made sure he had plenty of the latter since he still didn't want to find out what would happen if they ran out of hp in this game.

He lastly went back to the melee weapon aisle and picked out the katana he had his eye on from the start. He was thankful that the force field finally didn't act up on him. When he strapped the katana's sheath on his suit's belt though, he felt that electric surge come from his weapons.

_Oh right, only two weapons at a time at my current level_, he remembered.

He took out his needle gun and placed it by the ranged weapons' aisle and he noticed his silver counter rising, signaling that he sold his gun and he gained the silver for it. He then made his way out of the store, with the store's silver counter going down again to match his new purchases..

He travelled back to the flight deck since he wanted to do another mission to use up his saved up energy.

"Just in time, Agent. I was about to tell Black Widow to look for you." Maria Hill said.

"Sorry, did a little shopping. Make sure we have supplies for the next missions." Blaine explained.

"No worries, Agent Anderson, now your mission today is to go to Chinatown in Manhattan and help Captain America defeat the Hydra forces there lead by Baron Zemo. I must warn you though that the Power Armor was reconstructed and was spotted and the same area as well."

"It's alright Miss Clearwater, nothing our squad can't handle."

"Alright then, prepare for boarding. Good luck and by the way, Black Widow commenced training while you were sleeping, you'll find her new ability quite helpful in your battle against the Baron."

"Nice, you got Widow's Bite already?" Blaine asked Tina.

"Yep, it's fun to use. Finally I can do more than punch all those weirdos away." Tina smirked.

With that handy information in hand, Blaine climbed the stairs towards the jet closely followed by Artie, Tina and Mike. The atmosphere between the four was extremely better when compared with the past couple of missions.

The first thing that Blaine noticed when he saw the cabin was that the seats were all replaced. Instead of the traditional two seaters arranged in rows and aisles like those used in commercial planes that once occupied the jet, it now had four booths like the ones in Breadstix. They chose the nearest one to sit on and buckled up their seatbelts as the plane taxied to prepare for takeoff.

Blaine was positioned by the windows beside Artie so he saw the new plane that was parked beside the other MK 1 Sparrow they used the last time.

"When did we get a new plane for flight deck missions?" Blaine asked his heroes.

"Maybe last night? It was already there when I went out for my morning jog." Mike guessed.

"Don't think much about it B. Most of the changes like the seats in this plane are made by the game. "Artie added.

"Okay, wait, question time, you all believe we're in the game, right?"

"Pretty much. I mean, we've been in battles and we've worn the weird outfits. Mike wouldn't even wear purple and pink when I told him before and now he has no choice but wear that costume. And besides, if this was a dream then wouldn't it be weird if we're all dreaming this together?" Tina answered

"Not as weird as getting sucked into the game. But then do any of you guys remember getting sucked into the game? Because I remember seeing that flashing light coming out of my laptop."

"Nope, I don't remember that happening, B." Artie replied.

"Same here, maybe it's special for you since you're the agent?" Mike added.

"I guess so. That makes some sort of sense, I guess? Anyway, here's what's really bothering me guys. What would happen to us when we lose all of our hp? Do we somehow revive as well like in the games? Do we just faint or something?"

"Maybe. You've seen how our enemies go down. They just flicker like a hologram and disappear and ten bucks says that they'll just appear right back there just like in the game. Stop worrying too much Blaine, you lose an inch every time you do that, that's why you're short." Artie teased.

"For someone who's only taller than me by an inch, you sure like to bring it up a lot." Blaine countered to change the conversation. Truth be told, he still wanted to ask more questions but he just thought that they just couldn't provide the answers that can relax him. There's just a lot more going on within the game and the reason why this is all happening.

'_I believe we're in the game because you are more inclined into believing that we are', _Blaine recalled what Miss Clearwater told him yesterday.

He wanted to ponder upon it more but Chinatown already appeared on the horizon and he needed to focus on this mission first, especially since he still didn't want any of them to lose any of their hp to its max capacity.

* * *

The first few Hydra grunts they battled went down easily since Blaine utilized the class benefits to his advantage. Whenever there are bruisers at bay, he had Artie with him. When there were blasters, Mike joined him in shooting them down and when the infiltrators appeared, he trades Mike for Tina. The Hydra goons had no prayer for them as they got torched, pierced, slashed and punched into their flickering oblivion.

At one point, Blaine sent Tina to scout ahead and infiltrate their headquarters near Broome Street to get more information for their upcoming battle. Blaine really wanted to play things smart and safe. He couldn't afford a screw up since he still wasn't sure what the consequences will be when one of his allies falls in battle.

When Tina returned from her scouting mission, she brought with her a Crippler bomb with her which Blaine added to his inventory.

"Okay, here's the game plan, guys. You guys go back to the Hellicarrier and train up; I know that you two already leveled up from all those Hydra action we got. Tina and I will finish up here. Baron Zemo's a tactician so it's best that I have Tina with me."

"Okay, B, whatever you say. I'll send the jet back the moment we land on deck." Artie said.

"Be careful, okay? Zemo's got a wicked blade with him." Mike said to Tina as he pulled her in a tight hug.

"Blaine, take care of Tina for me. If she comes back bleeding and battered, I'll make target practice out of you. Got that?" Mike told Blaine with a smile though a quick look in his eyes told Blaine that he was pretty serious.

"I'll even wear a bull's eye if you want me to." Blaine replied.

With Blaine's reassurance, Mike finally joined Artie as they made their way back to the jet. While Tina and him made their way to Broome Street.

"So I'm guessing you and Mike are finally back together?" Blaine said to spark a little chat as they sprinted towards Broome Street using the shortcut Tina discovered.

"We haven't talked about that yet properly but we're getting there, I hope."

"He really loves you, you know." Blaine said as they turned another corner.

"Yeah. I know that." Tina smiled as she said those words. "Artie may have been my first boyfriend but Mike's my first love. And hopefully my last. And you wanna know something else that I know?" Tina asked.

"Humor me." Blaine said as they dashed towards another street, the Power Armor robot already visible from where they stood.

"I know that you and Kurt are the same. You may have struck a very rough patch but you'll get through it eventually."

Blaine didn't know what to reply to what Tina said and he was lucky that he wasn't given a chance to because Sam showed up again in his All American superhero attire screaming at them to hurry up.

"Nice to see you again Blaine, Tina, where's Artie?"

"I made him and Mike go back to the Hellicarrier to train up. It's just the three of us against Baron and that robot." Blaine answered.

"Awww, I missed out on the Chang man. Oh well. Guess it's time we take on the Baron then."

* * *

The trio confronted Baron Zemo and the Hydra Officer he had along with him. Blaine hoped that the Power Armor won't arrive for the battle but that just wasn't how the game worked and the killer robot appeared to protect Zemo just as Tina tried to shoot him with her new skill.

Sam followed suit in attacking the Power Armor who guarded their two other enemies. Blaine took out one of his Frag Grenades, ordered Sam to duck and tossed the bomb towards the Power Armor.

The robot then attacked them and tossed a slab of concrete towards Sam's direction. It connected but some blocked most of the damage. Baron Zemo and his lackey then stepped away from the robot and attacked them with their sword and firearm. Tina managed to dodge Zemo's slashes and then counter him with her combat reflexes. Blaine took a shot from the Hydra Officer but he didn't feel much damage due to his Kevlar jumpsuit.

They took down the Power Armor in their next wave of attacks which left them with the two smaller targets. Baron Zemo tried to slash through his nearest opponent which was Blaine. He parried off the villain's first slash but the next one connected in his arm, making him bleed.

"God, that hurts!" Blaine screamed.

"You okay, Blaine?" Sam asked as he deflected the officer's plasma bolts.

"Not really but I can take it." Blaine said as he winced at the pain. It wasn't a serious slash as he had anticipated but it still was an open wound and it was bleeding.

Not wanting Sam or Tina to get stabbed as well, he ordered all three of them to focus their attacks on Zemo. He quickly fell down after that and soon, his lackey followed him.

When the match was won, Blaine suddenly felt his wound healing. The gash started to close out till it became a scar till it vanished out of sight. His suit even mended itself.

"Guess that answers your question Blaine." Tina said as she noticed the fast mending process.

"Wait, what question?" Sam asked.

"I was wondering what would happen to us once our hp goes down to zero so obviously my question didn't get answered Tina. But it's glad to know that we recover fast from all our injuries." Blaine replied without looking as he still tested out his arm to see if it was in working order.

"Hey Blaine, the loot just dropped." Sam said as a small pencil case-liked shape package wrapped in tinfoil appeared.

Blaine picked it up and found that his guess was right; it was nothing but a shawarma.

"Oh, cool. I'm starving, can I have it?" Sam asked.

Blaine quickly tossed the snack towards the avenger who caught it with ease. It wasn't even ten seconds in and the shawarma was gone, eaten hastily by Sam.

"Waa" Sam uttered while chewing.

"Eww, swallow it down first, Sam. "Tina commented.

Sam chewed fast and soon enough, he had forked down the shawarma in under a minute. It even elicited a burp from the jock.

"That is both gross and awesome at the same time." Blaine said as he extended his hand towards Sam for a high-five.

"Tsk, boys." Tina muttered under her breath. "Anyway, we're heading back to the Hellicarrier once the jet comes back, are you coming with us, Sam?"

"Can't. I'd love to and all but I still have to patrol these streets. Plus, you have to recruit me properly before I can join you guys. "

"But you're freaking ninety cps, that'd take a long time! I don't even have your character yet back in my game. Can't we just tie you up in the ship or something?"

"Slow down there Blaine, I'm not into that kind of stuff." Sam laughed and Blaine reddened in embarrassment as he realized the other implication of what just said.

"Anyway, looks like you're ride's about to arrive." Sam informed them as the jet became in view. "Just go back here if you want to see me. And bring Artie and Mike the next time!"

"Sure thing, Sam. And you take care of yourself here, okay? There's plenty of Chinese restaurants here so don't starve yourself." Tina said as she hugged the blond just as the jet landed in their area.

Blaine then hugged his VP too before he made his way to the jet.

"Don't be strangers!" Sam shouted as the jet took off, leaving him in Chinatown alone again.

* * *

"Oh great, the young Burt Reynolds and her sidekick Lucy Loser are back." Commander Fury said in her own form of welcome.

"Now get out of there. We're wasting gas on you two. And you" Sue pointed towards Blaine. "You get your overly gelled out curls to the Research Wing. Your Pipz have something they want to show you." She added before she walked off.

"Remind me again why we joined the Cheerios?" Tina asked.

"Just take in all she says in one ear and let it exit through the other." Blaine told Tina. "Anyway, I'll head back to the Research Wing first, you go find Mike or Artie and do flight deck missions for a while."

Blaine didn't wait for a reply as he dashed back into the main building. If he's memory served him right, this was the time where they unlocked the Iso-8s to improve their stats.

Outside the doors stood Wes wearing a smaller gas mask than the last time; this one only covering his nose downwards.

"Good, I thought that woman who punched the host in our last Regionals tossed you overboard when she volunteered to fetch you." Wes said as he handed him another gas mask.

"What's this for?" Blaine asked, terrified at what could have happen in the laboratories.

"Just a precautionary. Nothing you should really worry about. "Wes said in a higher pitched voice, the one he used when he was lying. "Follow me Blaine and please, watch your step."

The labs and workshops looked pretty normal on first look, but then Blaine notice a few scorch marks by the walls and the claw swipes in the metallic handlebars of the main staircase.

"Do I wanna know what happened here?"

"I think it'd be better you don't. Right this way Blaine." Wes instructed as they made their way to an elevator shaft.

They stopped on the top floor that the elevator accommodated. When the doors opened, Blaine saw the laboratory dedicated for the Iso-8 Research.

"I've been informed that you're already familiar with what these things are, right?" Wes said as he picked up a small blue chip which was either to boost health or stamina.

"Pretty much. I'm just curious as to how you'll socket them into the suits."

"It's simple really. Your jumpsuit's already made to hold two of these at a time." Wes explained as he pointed out the 'pockets' in the suit where the rocks could be placed. "These rocks emit energy that amplifies different characteristics when they are near life forms. But the radiation it presents is also quite strong so we could only afford to slot two of them for now to prevent any permanent damage."

"Okay, got it. " Blaine said as he picked up the chip Wes was holding and placed it on his suit.

"That's all for now Blaine. We'll continue the research for the other types once we finish dealing with the issue we're facing right now. Just continue doing your missions so we can have funds to conduct the research. Commander Fury's not really happy with how the budget is being split."

"Yeah, she's like that even back in Mckinley. Just don't mind her that much. She's mostly bark with a few bites." Blaine said to reassure his former captain.

"I hope so. Anyway, Black Widow and Hawkeye are probably done with the missions you made them do. Why don't you go to the Finance District next? Reports from our computers say that Wrecker is, well, wrecking the place."

"Okay then, guess we have our own villains to face for now. Good luck with your situation, whatever it is." Blaine said as he boarded the elevator down and made his way back to the deck.

* * *

"Hey guys, new marching orders. Let's go to the Finance District." Blaine said as he saw his three friends near the jet they used.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Tina beamed. "M.O.D.O.K.'s there causing chaos and I'm your team-up partner for that one!"

"And I'll be accompanying her since M.O.D.O.K's a blaster." Mike added.

"Sure, why not?" Blaine replied, happy since this will be the first time he'll be partnering up those two in battle with the boss.

"Wait a minute B, I just remembered. This is the fourth mission right?" Artie asked.

"Yeah Viper, Whiplash, Zemo then Bighead." Blaine listed out, showing off the fruits of his addiction.

"And in the game, we get a free hero as a gift for finishing this mission, right?"

"Oh yeah, right! More incentive for us to finish this mission faster then." Blaine replied, clearly excited by the thought of a new hero joining them.

"I wonder who else we show up this time around." Mike added to the discussion.

The three heroes talked about it as they boarded the jet till they were about to land in the Finance District.

Blaine's mind was elsewhere though. Because he only had one person he wanted to see as a potential hero to recruit.

* * *

AN: And that's the end folks. Next chapter will pack more Glee characters appearing in the game including Kurt. So yeah, hit the review button if you still want me to continue this story.

That's all for now. Percival Jones, logging off.


	5. Ch 4: Enraged

AN: Time to meet more Glee characters in the game. I hope you agree with Blaine's choice later. Also, some Blangst~ Also, i'm going on a haitus after this that's why i made the chapter a bit longer. I have to finish my thesis so i graduate on time~

* * *

Chapter 4: Enraged

"Well that was easier than I expected." Blaine said as the Wrecker's form finally flashed away after another good slash.

Their battles against the A.I.M forces in the Finance District went smoother than the previous missions they conducted with none of the heroes needing some sort of healing to continue on.

M.O.D.O.K. didn't even present much of a challenge to their crew as the big headed villain easily went down from the arrows Mike fired. The closest call they ever got to a proper injury was with Wrecker throwing his enchanted crowbar at everyone in their squad. But the bleeds that Blaine gave with his katana were enough to slowly subdue him.

"Hey Blaine, the loot has finally dropped." Mike said as he and Tina picked up some of his arrows. Something Blaine found odd considering that his quiver never seemed to run out of arrows just like the ammos of most of the game's weapons.

Blaine picked up the loot which turned out to be a nifty gadget he used in the early stages of the game, a Nano-Nurse. He picked it up and it automatically disappeared.

_Must be going to my inventory, I guess?_, Blaine thought

"Way to continue your lucky streak, B." Artie commented as he made his way back to the group after sitting out the last fight because of the game's rules.

"I got a shawarma the last time, that's not really lucky." Blaine countered.

"I'm Iron Man here. Shawarmas are very lucky. Probably the best loot you ever got yet you didn't give it to me." Artie replied with a pout, trying to guilt-trip Blaine.

"I'll get you some later if you want." Blaine reassured him with not much conviction since his mind was somewhere else, or someone else to be more accurate.

"Mike, you done? " Blaine asked with a hint of annoyance and anxiousness.

His nerves were already stacking up as he envisioned seeing Kurt in this game; even though he's not a hundred percent sure that he would indeed show up as part of the free hero selection.

"Someone's excited to get back." Tina said with a wink. Having drawn to the same conclusion Blaine was thinking. "Let's go Mike. You don't need all those arrows anyway."

Tina dragged her not so ex-boyfriend away from his arrow picking spree to help Blaine out. They finally made their way back to the jet with Mike mumbling about his lost arrows form all the Arrow Volleys he used.

* * *

"My Little Pony, get your lavish mane out here and follow me. You have visitors crowding up the training room. And hurry up before one of them eats up our entire supply of poultry." Commander Fury barked.

Blaine had no idea whom she was referring to so he pointed one of his fingers towards himself flashing a questioning look at his former cheerleading coach.

"Of course I meant you Borat. You're the only one that can reach up to Porcelain's level of flammability. But the dancing Asian in purple tights comes close." She replied.

"Ugggh, the moment we get enough command points, you have got to buy me my alternate costume!" Mike whined.

Blaine ignored him as he made his way down the jet to follow Commander Fury. Excitement painted all over his demeanor.

_Kurt's gotta be there. I have some sort of influence in this game, right? So he'll be out there if I think of it._

"Wait up B, we're coming with you. We wanna see who else joined this gaming party. "Artie said.

"And I have to go under training anyway. M.O.D.O.K. gives nice experience." Tina added.

"Will all of you pipe down?! I only have enough patience to deliver the obligatory congratulations speech assigned to me before I get tempted to slap you all silly with some raw chicken cutlet." Sue Fury yelled at the group that followed her and Blaine.

"Now, as a gift for accomplishing various missions for the benefit of S.H.I.E.L.D. blah blah blah, you get to choose another one to add to your group of misfit toys. Which makes your group stronger and my irritation that much bigger." She finished as they reached the Training Room.

"Oh, and choose wisely. Something you don't really do since your decision making skills are about as reliable as General McArthur selling our supposed fifty-first state, the Philippine Islands, to the Japanese for some skanky geishas, manuscripts to some badly drawn human feline cross-breeds and barrels of expired rice wine." She added before she left.

"I'm pretty sure that's historically inaccurate." Artie said.

"The Asian community will not be happy about that." Mike said, earning a nod from Tina and Blaine.

"Anyway, we have more important things to think about. Let's go meet our choices." Blaine said as he pushed the doors open.

* * *

The first thing that Blaine felt when he saw the five people in front of him was total disappointment. For Kurt wasn't one of them.

On one corner of the room, by the desk, was a green-skinned Coach Beiste eating a whole chicken accompanied by a big bowl of what Blaine guessed was Fettuccini Alfredo. If the number of calories on the food she was consuming wasn't scary enough, the image of her consuming it while dressed in leotard would do the job. Then there was Brittany who was adorned in Ms. Marvel's outfit, clearly distracted by her apparent levitation. By the weights and the punching bag stood two guys dressed up as Cyclops and Iron Fist. Blaine couldn't identify them immediately due to their costume but the bodies' built and sizes were far from Kurt's. And lastly, there was Marley by the far end of the room, trying to blend in like a wallflower using Invisible Woman's powers.

"Heya, pumpkins." Coach Beiste greeted as she finished the contents of her mouth. "Sorry, if I'm carbo-loading. I need to get more energy and protein in my system to full bring out my strength."

"So… I'm guessing you're She-Hulk then…" Blaine said trying to not stare at her body too long to not appear rude. The fact that she stood up from her chair and displayed herself in full leotard did not help the situation.

"You betcha, Blaine. The leotard's kinda tight and my skin looks like mashed collard greens but the muscle growth is amazing." She said as she flexed her arms, revealing bulging biceps.

Their ongoing conversation was heard by the other four potential recruits but only Brittany made her way towards the group.

"Hi guys, look, I can dance without touching the ground now." Brittany said as she did a twirl just to prove her point. "And Artie, I knew you were a robot! And you can fly too! You're like an airplane now." She added as she made her way towards Artie to give him an aerodynamic hug.

"Nice to see you too Brittany and woah, ease up on the hug, your kree strength is squeezing me." Artie said.

"Kristen? Kristen Stewart's here? Is she invisible too like Marley? Can vampires become invisible now?" Brittany asked a chain of question upon mishearing what Artie said.

Mike noticed that the people on the other side of the room were sort of scared to approach them (especially Marley because of Tina's glare like she was plotting revenge tactics on her). So he whispered to Blaine that he should try talking to the other three potential recruits.

Glad to have a proper reason to change scenery, Blaine excused himself from Coach Beiste to talk to the trio.

"Any idea who's Cyclops and Iron Fist?" Blaine asked Mike.

"And to think that you're the one with them in glee club for the past couple of months." Mike scolded. "That's Ryder and Jake." Mike replied surely. After all, he was the one that worked with them a lot as the school musical's choreographer.

"Sorry, I've never really interacted with them that much. I've been preoccupied a lot lately, remember?" Blaine defended himself, feeling his heart ache again in longing for Kurt.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Mike asked the group.

"Okay, I guess. Kinda weirded out by the tight costume but it's fine." Ryder replied to his mentor. "Wish I was Wolverine though. How did I become Cyclops anyway?"

"At least everyone knows your character. I haven't even heard of Iron Fist till I played the game." Jake said

"We don't know exactly how we get our roles. It seems pretty random so far. I mean, have you seen Coach Sylvester? " Tina replied. "Though I think Blaine has some pull on the game since her former Dalton teacher and most of the Warblers are also on board."

Blane shot Tina a glare which sadly went unnoticed.

"Cool, so can you turn me into Wolverine?" Ryder asked Blaine. _Or any other character I actually have a chance at spelling correctly, _he thought.

"No I can't. If I have control over the game then Kurt would have already been here!" Blaine shouted, startling everyone in the room from his outburst. It was not every day that the usually calm and composed senior loses his cool like that.

"I'm sorry; I can't do this right now." Blaine apologized as he stormed out of the training room.

* * *

He wandered around the ship to clear his thoughts. He got so lost by the prospect of seeing Kurt today that it sent him toppling down to another breakdown when it didn't happen.

'_I think Blaine has some pull on the game', _Blaine replayed what Tina said over and over in his head and it just increased his annoyance every single time. He wasn't really angry at Tina for saying that, it's just what the statement implied.

_You screwed up again, Blaine. Why can't you freaking get anything right_, he scolded himself. He hated himself for not making Kurt appear if ever he did had some semblance of control in the game.

His directionless strolling somehow led him towards the hall leading back to the flight deck. He walked towards the exit to get some air when suddenly a force field threw him back to the hall.

"What the hell?!" he screamed as he tried to stand up, his body protesting somewhat protesting in pain form the impact.

He slowly made his way forward, careful not to trigger the force field again, to check what was up and find out why the deck was off-limits. That's when he caught sight of a red jet parked opposite his Sparrow flight deck jets. But that wasn't the best part, for he saw two figures standing near the jet. One was obviously her former teacher which he quickly identified because of her uniform. The other however had his back against him but he wore a long tattered red cape, a gray headgear like a visor and a black suit similar to the fabric most X-men wore. Blaine tried to remember which mutant dressed up like that but his brain was probably too shaken up by the force field collision to come up with a proper answer.

_Looks like a new Spec Ops is starting, _he thought.

He wanted to find out who the guy was but the force field was just not letting him cross and he was too far away to make any educated speculations.

Frustrated, and thinking that the only way to make it out of the building again was to finish the task at hand, he made his way back to the training room to choose which of the five he would add to his roster.

* * *

Halfway through his journey back to the training room, he literally ran into Artie and his iron armor when he turned a corner; causing him to topple back to the ground for the second time today.

"B, there you are. We've been worried about you." Artie said as he extended his armor covered arm to lift Blaine up.

"You should have a collision attack with that armor." Blaine said as he rubbed the back of his aching head.

"Sorry, why were you in a rush anyway?"

"We've been locked inside the building by this force field. I was thinking that it's the game's way of saying that we need to finish choosing a new hero for the team before we could continue on anything. Also there's a new spec ops apparently." Blaine explained.

"S-weet!" Artie said with extended syllables. "Who's the hero this time?"

"i was too far away to see properly with the force field acting up."

"Well then, let's get back to the training room pronto and go get you your new hero." Artie said as he plucked Blaine off the ground and carried him off

"Could you stop carrying me like a little kid.?" Blaine protested.

"Why? It's faster and easier this way." Artie said with a grin. And just to prove his point, Artie increased his armor's thrusters and no less than a minute did the duo arrived in the training room, blasting through the doors.

"One agitated and angst-filled hobbit, madam. Would you like fries with that?" Artie joked as he landed in front of Tina.

"Hey pumpkin, are you okay now?" Coach Beiste asked his student.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the whole Wolverine/Cyclops thing. You could freaking turn me into Jean Grey for all I care" Ryder added, earning weird glares from the people in the room.

"Okay, scratch the last part." he said embarrassingly.

"It's alright, guys. Just wasn't thinking clearly that time." Blaine said.

"And speaking of not thinking clearly, do you know who to recruit now?" Mike asked.

"Actually not yet, so I was thinking, maybe you guys could help me choose?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"Thought you'd never ask,B. Come on McTina Cohen-Chang Chang, huddle up." Artie said.

The foursome went outside the room to discuss which hero they were going to take in their ranks.

"Can I just say no to choosing Miss Barf-a-lot? We don't need her fainting while we're out doing missions." Tina said with resentment. "And besides, I'm the better infiltrator anyway."

The guys wanted to argue with her or try to scold her for her behavior but the murderous look she had scared them all into submission.

"Fine then. Besides, I'm not really that fond of force fields recently." Blaine said to please Tina. "How about Brittany? Ms. Marvel's Kree Speed works wonders."

"I'm not so sure about that Blaine. I don't think she even knows what's really going on." Mike said.

"Preach." Artie agreed, remembering what just happened a while ago when Brittany knocked her head in the ceiling when she was trying to an aerial somersault.

"Okay, how about Coach Beiste? We don't have a bruiser yet and Burst of Speed makes battles quicker." Blaine explained, since his preferred playing style is having more turns.

"I'm actually okay with that except for the fact that she's in a leotard. I don't think I can handle that kind of mental trauma." Artie countered, earning a nod from the other two Asians.

"Okay, then... Guess we're down with Cyclops and Iron Fist." Blaine said as a matter of fact.

"It's Danny Zuko all over again." Artie said.

"Well Cyclops does decent damage, better than mine actually." Mike said. "But he's also a tactician. I think we should go for some class variety."

"Mike has a point, and besides, Iron Fist has a great healing move so you wouldn't waste all of our silver on first aid kits." Tina said. "Plus, we can set up combos together."

"But are you guys okay with Jake? With his anger issues and such?" Blaine asked.

"Said the guy who just stormed out a while ago." Tina said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we've all blown up at least once or twice." Mike said, remembering the time he yelled at the glee club. "We could work with him."

"Okay, great. Iron Fist it is then, let's go break the news to them then." Blaine concluded.

He reopened the doors to the training room again but found no 'them' to announce the news to. Instead, inside was a frantic looking Jake searching the room for people.

"Guys, everyone just vanished. Not like 'Marley turning invisible' vanish but literally vanish." Jake said in panic.

"It's alright Jake, calm down. " Blaine ordered. "I think the game just took them out since we chose to recruit you out of the five."

Blaine couldn't really see through Jake's expression because of the mask but he guessed that he was shocked with the news.

"Why'd you even choose me? As far as I can recall, you guys don't even like hanging around with us newbies. I mean Tina practically wants to murder Marley and Mike didn't really help Ryder out when he was struggling with Gangnam Style." Jake pointed things out. "And have you noticed that this is actually the first time we ever had a conversation, Blaine?"

The seniors and Mike were dumbstruck by what Jake said because he actually had valid points though the way he said it and his attitude made Blaine and Tina's anger boil.

Sensing hostility, Artie quickly changed the topic.

"Look, we're sorry about all that Jake but I think having a Jerry Springer episode right now might not be such a good time." Artie said, trying to lighten up the situation. "Blaine, maybe we should check now if we're still trapped inside the building."

"Wait, trapped? How?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Force fields." Blaine said, annoyance clear in his voice. "C'mon guys, let's check out the new jet."

* * *

The group of five jogged towards the exit since Artie didn't have the capability to carry all of them there with his thrusters. Jake originally didn't want to accompany them because of the still present animosity but Artie convinced him too.

They made the turn towards the hallway leading to the exit and they could already catch a glimpse of the red jet parked on deck. They crossed the threshold where Blaine encountered the force field, and just as he expected, it was no longer there so they continued their journey to the deck where they now clearly saw the two people standing by the jet.

"That's Wiccan B, how could you not recognize him? He's like one of the few gay comic book characters in Marvel." Artie said.

Blaine, however, did not acknowledge what Artie just said to him for he was distracted by the conversation he was hearing (in French, no less) between his French teacher and Wiccan.

_Oh dear Lord_, he thought as his mind was trying to prove and disprove his suspicions at the same time.

But his speculation rang true as they got closer to them. He recognized the brown tuft of hair that held Wiccan's head piece and the soft-looking, almost pale skin contrasting with the black suit. And now he hated himself for not trying to break the force field when he first caught sight of them.

"Kurt?" He piped in a small, hopeful voice.

The figured dressed up as Wiccan turned around upon hearing his voice and Blaine was rewarded by the sight of his once boyfriend.

"Hi Blaine" Wiccan replied with an air of awkwardness.

"Wasn't he the guy that bitched at me during auditions?" Jake asked behind the group, earning him a jab on his side from Artie.

"Kurt… why'd you… I mean… Christmas and… you're here." Blaine mumbled, unable to construct sensible sentences in front of the love of his life.

Suddenly, Wiccan's communicator beeped and a hologram started flashing in front of them. It was Burt Hummel without his signature cap, revealing his bald head, sitting on a wheelchair like Professor X.

"Wiccan, we need you here now. Avalanche is causing destruction and Phoenix and Storm are preoccupied at the moment. We need your immunity against ground attacks to stop him." Burt said.

"I guess that's my cue to go then." Kurt announced, not meeting Blaine's eye. "Miss Clearwater, just brief them on what's happening. Hopefully you could help us soon."

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine screamed as he ran towards Kurt but before he could even grab hold of him, Wiccan teleported out of the deck. Leaving Blaine only grasping the space where his ex-boyfriend once stood.

Blaine fell to the ground, sobbing. He already caught sight of Kurt again but he didn't even get a chance to speak up and tell him everything he felt. He thought that after what they did for Christmas in New York, the two of them could work things out but he was mistaken. Kurt grew more distant after his last visit and he just wanted to know how that happened. He promised Burt that he would take care of Kurt whatever happens with his cancer therapy but how could he take care of him if he still felt awkward being around him.

He wanted to get answers from Kurt right this instant. That's when he saw the red spec ops jet that would take him to where the spec ops missions were happening, to where Kurt was at the moment.

He dashed towards the jet and the moment he touched the stairs, he felt the jolt of another force field, throwing him away again.

"I am sick and tired of this God damn force fields!" Blaine yelled through his sobs.

Artie and Mike rushed to his side to assist him in standing up but the hobbit tried to shake them away.

"Agent Anderson, are you alright? You still must be briefed for you to be able to board the jet." Maria Hill stated.

Blaine was beyond reason right now as he was shooting daggers at her.

"Why don't you brief us now Maria?" Artie said as he restrained Blaine.

"Right. Well, reports have shown that the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is out again causing mayhem in three key locations: Alcatraz Island, Utopia, and Avengers Tower. They seem to be plotting something big against the Avengers but they need something from Professor Charles to do it. That's why they're launching three different supplementary strikes. Wiccan's on the case since he is one of the bridges between the mutants and the Avengers and he needs your help to defeat the Brotherhood." She informed them.

"Okay, then. We're briefed. Can we go now?" Blaine asked, clearly frustrated and exasperated.

"You may Agent. This jet will take you to Alcatraz where the Brotherhood has based their operations, taking the civilians they forced to mutate with them there. Intel shows that Blob is out there with them.

"It wouldn't be that hard to find Blob." Blaine said as he climbed the jet. "Guys, we're wasting time, let's move out!"

"Blaine, maybe we can start this spec ops tomorrow or the day after that. The spec ops is tough and we're pretty low leveled. We might not be able to do this effectively." Tina reasoned.

"Yeah Blaine, and you're too angry to do this mission now. You even crashed into a force field just now when you know that that was a likely possibility. You're focus is down and that could cause trouble for us." Mike added.

"So what? We're gonna stand here like props while Kurt's out there battling those mutants?" Blaine screamed at them. "You guys are just a bunch of cowards. If you're not coming along then I'm going myself!" he said as he shut the jet's door.

Everyone on deck was stunned by his behavior. An awkward silence passed between them before jake spoke up.

"He can't take off without heroes with him, right?" he asked.

"Yep, so he'll be coming out of that jet in 3… 2… 1…" Artie counted and like clockwork, Blaine reopened the jet's door.

"Fine, I give up. Let's stay here then like freaking cowards." He said to them as he made his way back down to the deck before running off to the main building.

"Does he really need to be so flashy and overdramatic about everything?" Jake asked.

This time around, it was Mike who elbowed him, causing the younger Puckerman to wince in pain.

"Should we follow him? Tina asked.

"Nah, don't think so. Maybe later but right now, he needs some alone time." Artie replied.

* * *

Blaine spent a few hours in his room moping around and basically acting like the way he did before he started playing the game. But now he was in the game so he had no choice but to go back to his old routines.

While he had his face buried under his pillow, he heard his quarter's door slide open.

"Leave me alone!" Blaine screamed through his pillow.

"How ironic, the first person I could ever classify as a drama queen is a guy." The intruder said.

"Get off my case Puckerman!" Blaine yelled at the younger Puckerman as he threw his pillow which didn't even make the latter flinch.

"You have with you a gun and you throw a pillow at me. Really impressive. Also, you throw like a girl and-"

"Just tell me what you want so I could get you out of here sooner." Blaine said, seething as he cut him off.

"Actually, I want you to come with me. Artie sent me here to fetch you." Jake said with clear disinterest.

"Fine, whatever." Blaine said as he got up from his bed. He barely made a couple of steps when he accidentally tripped on something.

"Ugggh. This is not my day." Blaine complained as he saw the small chest box near his bed.

"You sure fall a lot for someone who performs and dances as a hobby." Jake commented, smugly.

"And I'm pretty sure you have all the poise and grace a professional dancer has." Blaine replied sarcastically as he opened the chest box revealing the Nano-nurse he picked up a few hours ago.

"I probably do. I've been taking ballet for a long time now." Jake admitted. "You would have probably known that if you actually talked to us newbies."

"I'm impressed. You actually sound decent for a change."

"Whatever. Can we go now? They might actually think that you're trying to kill me, as if you could." Jake replied. His smug badass façade back up again.

"Just a sec." Blaine took out his Spirit-76 and placed it at the chest box while he took the Nano-nurse and placed it at his belt's straps. "Okay Jake, lead the way."

* * *

They made their way to the training room where Artie and Tike were waiting for the duo.

"Well, with you look at that. They actually arrived in one piece." Mike said.

"The guy's gayer than a rainbow. What'd you expect? The deadliest thing he did was throw a pillow at me. "

Blaine wanted to strangle him (along with Tina) but he stopped himself since he didn't want to cause an outburst again.

"So, what is it Artie? Please tell me we'll actually go for the spec ops now?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Not exactly." And with those words, Blaine's spirit dropped drastically again.

"But, I have a sort of proposition into how we can make that happen faster." Artie added.

Blaine moved his hands signaling Artie to go on, his spirit fluctuating up and down like his PVP ranking.

"Admittedly, we're still pretty low level to take on the Spec Ops so we have to do a few more missions to level up and farm and get better gear."

"Okay, so we should head back to ESU and the Finance District?"

"That's step two. Step one would be to get more information out of the current spec ops without visiting it yet." Artie clarified.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Blaine asked, clearly confused as to where this was leading.

"Simple, we break the fourth wall." Artie beamed. "And which Marvel hero loves doing that the most?"

"Deadpool?" Jake supplied.

"Precisely. We just need him here so we could use his laptop for a while to get some info." Artie said seeing Blaine's face light up."So here you go,B." Artie said as he brought out a small mobile phone, the one used for distress calls.

"Artie, you are a freaking genius!" Blaine said as he hugged his armor clad friend.

"It's the glasses effect. Everyone's a genius when they have glasses." Artie kidded. "Now go press that button and hope that I'm enough of a genius to calibrate that into patching in DP properly."

Without a second more to lose, Blaine pressed the distress button and the phone started vibrating vigorously. Suddenly, a slender, red leg popped out of the phone's speaker and then the other one and soon enough, Deadpool made his way out of the phone in the weirdest magic trick the people in the room has ever seen in their entire life.

"How was that even possible?" Tina asked Mike who looked just as confused and amazed as she was.

"Why hello there Mr. Sex on a Stick, I believe you requested for my _assistance_." Deadpool said in a very flirty and familiar voice.

"Oh hell no! I know that voice!" Artie said in alarm.

"Nice to know that you still remembered me Wheelie boy." Deadpool said as he removed his mask; revealing the meerkat-like face of the former Warbler ringmaster, Sebastian Smythe.

"Out of all the people that could possibly become Deadpool, it just had to be this guy?" Tina complained

"Cool it Tina Blowin'-Wang. I'm a changed man now, more or less." Sebastian smirked. "And I believe I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the little Oreo cutie here." He said as he made his way towards Jake.

"Sebastian Smythe, and you are?"

"Someone who wants to punch you right now" Jake said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh feisty, I love a challenge!" He said with a malicious smile, obviously plotting something to get into Jake's pants.

"Okay, that's enough Sebastian. You need to help us, remember?" Blaine reminded.

"Right, right. Sorry, the view is kinda distracting." He replied, eyeing Jake one more time. "What do you need? I'm pretty sure there are no spiked slushies in the game."

"We need to use your laptop for a while." Blaine said monotonously, anger seeping in his brain as Sebastian brought up the slushie incident like it didn't mean anything and didn't send him in an operating room.

"Not a chance Blaine. I could trash-talk your opponents to submission or maybe give other _helpful _favors for you and your friends but my laptop's off-limits."

"Look, you're going to do what he says or I will hit you, got it?" Jake said as he grabbed him by the scruff of his outfit.

Sebastian just pushed Jake away and out of nowhere, a baseball bat appeared on top of Jake and hit him in the head, knocking him down.

Out of reflex, Blaine took out his katana and directed it's blade towards Sebastian. Mike as well had his bow loaded, prepared to shoot him if necessary.

"Oooh, Sharp PointyThings, I'm so scared." Sebastian said mockingly. "I have immense healing capabilities; you think you could actually hurt me with those?"

"Fine, what do you want in exchange for the laptop?" Blaine asked. He had his non sword-wielding hand behind his back signaling something to Tina who was behind him.

Tina saw the signal and slowly began to make her way towards Sebastian's back using her infiltrator abilities as Blaine distracted him.

"How about seven minutes in heaven with the cutie?" Sebastian replied with excitement.

"Don't you dare agree to that, Blaine!" Jake yelled as he tried to stand up.

"Why not? I'll show you a good time. I swear." Sebastian said, not noticing that Tina was already behind him stealthily taking out his laptop from his pack.

"Actually, we won't be needing that anymore. You just got outwitted Sebby." Blaine said just as Tina made her way back behind him holding the precious laptop.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sebastian screamed as he brought out his guns, prepared to shoot them down.

"It's five against one Seb, even if you could heal enough; you'd still be highly outnumbered. Just drop the guns and let us use your laptop." Blaine negotiated, not wanting things to get even messier.

"Ugh, fine. But make it quick! And don't go snooping around my personal folders!" He ordered.

"Why? What are you hiding?" Blaine asked, clearly amused that for once, he had the upper hand against Sebastian.

"Things that you seriously don't want to see." He replied nervously. "Now, hurry up. I want to leave this place before the Warblers spot me here."

Artie accessed the laptop and soon enough, they made their way through the forums to get all the details they needed. He used his armor's built-in camera to take shots so they'll have references and copies of all the data they needed.

"Okay, done." Artie said as he threw the red and black Macbook Pro towards Sebastian which the latter quickly caught.

"This thing is expensive you know!" Sebastian screamed before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Finally. That guy was seriously creepy and offensive." Jake said.

"You said it. And to think that's already a mellowed down version of his self." Mike added.

"So what exactly are the things we need?" Blaine asked Artie, not even bothering to add to the small talk.

"For starters, lot's of CPs because there's the usual epic boss." Artie said. "Good news, we only need three heroes to recruit. Bad news, two of them are ninety cps."

"So who do we need?" Tina asked.

"There's me and Finn, which is Thor. Then two mutants, Colossus and Scarlet Witch." He supplied. "A total of 213 cps and we currently have only seven so far."

Instead of getting frustrated and depressed again by the big challenge presented upon them, Blaine started to spin things more positively, a first for the day. The isolation helped him realized that the more time he spent moping around and crying over spilled milk, the more time he wasted on the spec ops deadline. Now, he just feels invigorated by the challenge and without a doubt, he would succeed on this one or die trying.

"Well guys, I guess it's time we go back to doing missions then."

* * *

AN: So we have Jake joining the team. Any thoughts on that? Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Hit the review button so i could know what you guys think. I'll try to update one more time this month but no promises.

Also, any guesses who Colossus and Scarlet Witch will be?

That's all for now. Percival Jones, logging off.


	6. Ch 5: Inspiring Bravery

AN: Sorry for the delay. Just graduated late April and I still have papers and clearances to handle but yeah… And to be honest, I've been lacking on the inspiration and interest department a bit but still, thank you for giving this fic a shot again.

Also, in case you were wondering why the chapter titles are sort of weird, they're actually passive abilities or attacks or buffs/debuffs from the Marvel: Avengers' Alliance game. This chapter's name comes from Thor's third move which is fitting for the chapter since Finn (Thor) will make a re-appearance and other stuff. You'll see later.

Post-Script: I do not own Glee (FOX owns it) nor Marvel (Disney owns it).

Post-Post-Script: Still unbeta-d. Forgive the typos and grammar errors. I intend to fix them soon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Inspiring Bravery

"How'bout now?" asked Blaine to no one in particular.

"Just a few more minutes, B. Just relax. You're hair would start untangling with all that worrying." Artie replied.

The Sparrow the group was riding was dashing towards their new target destination, Avengers Mansion, at the fastest cruising speed known to men and super-men alike but Blaine just couldn't still his nerves enough to be patient.

The moment they got all the information from Sebastian's laptop, Coach, pardon, Commander Sue briefed the group about a ruckus happening by the Avengers Mansion and told them that they should report there immediately.

"Now I don't really understand why we need to preserve the Avengers Mansion seeing as this idiotic game won't permit all of you to just reside and rot in there forever leaving me with a lesser medical bill from Sheila, my half-Irish, half- grizzly bear Otolaryngologist, for all the irreparable damage your wailing and boyfriend moaning has done to my sensitive eardrums. But I however, would rather we waste digital resources sending you there than leave the nineteen year old, flab sweat-smelling, fake teen teaching , army deserting, high school prom trashing , sectionals losing, special needs baby-hating, ridiculous armor wearing, Thor wannabe handling that mess. He can't even handle a stupid high school glee club as both a co-captain and a wrongly appointed director so I without a doubt believe that he has no capabilities in handling a full-on Alien giant invasion. He's probably smashing his blubbery head with his hammer or finding a special Jotun baby to pick on right now."

"How 'bout"

"God, Blaine! Stop!" Tina said, clearly exasperated. "It's bad enough that you sing a lot but now you're blabbering more than Rachel and that's a new level of annoyance!"

Blaine tried to open his mouth to retort but thought otherwise because of the look Tina was giving him. He just looked down, fiddled his thumbs and tried to look interested in the designs of the jet's carpet.

"Is she always that intense and angry?" Jake asked Mike who were seated in the opposite booth from Blaine, Artie and Tina. Originally, Mike was seated with the seniors but since he saw Jake alone on the other side and he felt guilty after he called him out for not being there for Ryder, he thought that joining him and keeping him company would be the best way to redeem himself.

"Nah, not really. She's just very emotional and she's become much more vocal nowadays."

"Really? Because all I see is a girl who's like always in her red days."

"I heard that Jacob Puckerman!" Tina shouted.

"See what I mean?"

"Anger and annoyance are emotions." Mike justified weakly.

Jake was about to reply when he saw a group of what appeared as big blue buildings on the horizon, except for the fact that they were clearly moving.

"Are those?"

"Jotuns? Yes." Artie supplied. "You're in luck B. Guess we'll have to deploy here and work our way towards the mansion."

* * *

The group of five began to fight their way through the streets of New York as waves and waves of Jotuns, the frost giants, crossed their paths. Upon game restrictions, Blaine could only rely on two of his peers at a time in each fight and he chose Iron Man and Black Widow to utilize the class advantage, switching Tina with Jake if ever there were too many scrapper Jotuns in the fight. That left Mike with the task of alerting the group of new waves of enemies.

The Jotuns, despite their large size, were easy to take down. Blaine and co. just targeted the knees since it's a well-known weak spot for biggest foes while Artie finished them off with his fire-based Missile Barrage, exploiting the Jotun's vulnerability to fire.

Thunder and lightning appeared everywhere they turn, as well as flecks of auroras signaling the connection from the Rainbow Bridge. Blaine saw from a distance what looked like a silhouette of Finn wearing Thor's armor.

"Okay. There are just too many of them here." Blaine said as he slashed another Jotun with his katana, knocking it down. His patience, as well as his health and stamina have immensely dwindled over the waves upon waves of attacks from the Jotuns.

"Tina, I think you should scout ahead to see if there are alleys we could past by to get to the main problem quicker."

"Sure thing. Jake, take my place and stop hitting the Bruiser Jotuns, you'll only enrage them."

"I'm trying. I've only been here for a few hours, you know." Jake said as he kicked another Jotun into submission.

Tina dashed ahead and after another wave of the frost giants, they received a signal from Tina that she found the stealth route they were looking for.

* * *

Once they arrived at the actual mansion, they saw Finn taking on the Destroyer with his mighty Mjolnir but it was clear that he needed some reinforcements. A shady figure was watching them from the balcony of the mansion. With the two curved horns from his helmet and the scepter he was holding, it wasn't easy to identify him as the trickster himself, Loki.

"Humble Midgardians, you have come to my aid and assistance!" Finn shouted in all his Thor glory.

"Finn, can you stop talking all high and god-like?" Blaine asked.

"Fin? Who is this Fin you address, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.?I am Thor Odinson, mighty God of Thunder. I do not go by this alias of 'Fin' nor do I have those appendages. Try Namor."

"It is no use, agent." Loki said as he jumped out of the balcony to stand beside the Destroyer. "I have addled the mind of this simpleton to be as airheaded and brusque as my brother, not that I had to do much work for it."

"Silence, Deceiver!" Finn/Thor screamed. "Surrender now and go back through the gates, back to Asgard. And bring the Jotuns with you. They're innocent beings that you have no claim to manipulate."

"Surely not. The heavens have bestowed a gift on this planet and I intend to take it; after I take your head, of course."

And with that, Loki fires a Lightning Spire hurtling towards Finn. It was about to hit the target when a flash of red sailed through, Iron Man, and blocked the attack.

"Fool! You have activated my Tactical Maneuvers! And now, prepare for a feat worthy of my being called the Trickster!" Loki bragged as he used his scepter and his image duplicated all over the field.

"That's his Kaleidoscopic Illusion." Mike informed the group as more and more copies of Loki appeared in the grounds, laughing maniacally and egotistically.

Thor, confounded, just started smiting the nearest one in place.

"Artie, how did you do a Protect? Iron Man doesn't have Protect." Blaine asked as he supplied the armor clad boy with a first-aid kit.

"I don't actually know. I just did it and it allowed me, maybe a bug or a combat validation error? And Loki started the fight even if you haven't selected who to use against him."

"Why'd you launch yourself like that though? You could have gotten hurt. Plus, Loki's a Tactician and you're a Blaster!" Tina said through teary eyes. At this, Jake did see that Tina was able to express more emotions than anger or annoyance and that she gets too emotional too quickly.

"I had to. Finn's not himself right now and I can't let a scumbag like Loki just insult him like that." Artie said as he got up. "Finn was one of the few people that helped me out back in freshman year especially in that incident with the porta-potty. Now that I got my legs somehow, I intend to return the favor in every way I can. Blaine, c'mon. We're the one taking this dbag on!"

Blaine only nodded since there was no use arguing with Artie at this point. He remembered the time when he got slushied and Finn, Kurt and Rachel visited his house. They told him how angry Artie was with that incident and he wanted to hurt Sebastian for what he did to him. Blaine knows that this is Artie's over protectiveness kicking in again and he wanted Loki to pay.

They joined the fight and suddenly, Blaine and Artie felt invigorated. Like they now had the ability to lift the weight of the world on their shoulders or kick Loki's As—gardian self back to the portal.

"Friends, I have shared with you a boon to amplify our strength and bravery so we could take on my brother and his army of deception and destruction better." Thor said.

Blaine and Artie shared a look and knew that Thor just used his Inspiring Bravery on the team and they wasted no time in exploiting the added strength in their attacks.

Artie targeted the Destroyer first. Firing his Repulsor Rays followed-up with another as the Bruiser robot got blasted away. Blaine on the other hand fought with sword and gun against the Loki illusions alongside Thor. Tearing and shooting and smashing them down until the real Loki was revealed.

"Pesky insects! You're not going to claim victory that easily." He then shot another beam out of his scepter, hitting Artie square in the arc reactor and then quickly followed it up with a force field of his own.

"Artie, you okay?" Blaine shouted as he launched himself towards Loki. _God, I hate force fields_

"It's alright, B. It's his Wither attack. I have to recharge first. Finn!" Finn looked at Artie as if offended and annoyed. "I mean, Thor. Help out Blaine. You know how to destroy that Trickster Shield faster."

"Do you think they're alright?" Tina asked, fear etched in his words as he saw Artie fall down again after taking a blow.

The trio wanted to help out but they couldn't get another chance to bend the rules towards their direction the same way Artie did earlier. Mike just held Tina closer to comfort her.

"I'm sure they're fine Tina, especially Artie." Jake said, surprising the Asian duo. "My bro always said that Artie's the most badass in the club. Next to him, of course."

"That is no ordinary shield like the ones your tiny metals make in this planet, Agent." Thor said. "It not just leaves your damage to naught, it represses it as well."

"So what do you suggest?" Blaine asked, happy to see that Thor-ized Finn was finally becoming like the leader he was before.

"A dual strike might break it. On my mark, upon the gifting of my boon once more, we strike him on opposite sides."

Blaine nodded in agreement and the moment he felt the familiar surge of strength envelop him, he charged and slashed at Loki's shield on the side nearest him as Finn pounded away with Mjolnir on the other. The plan worked and the shield broke down leaving Loki startled. He was about to fire again but he was struck down by a beam and Blaine saw that it was Artie's Repulsor Ray going off.

Loki's figure flickered away just like the villains they have faced, to where they go, only the game makers know. A frag grenade appeared suddenly as the loot for the battle.

"Guess you're beginner's luck has faded now, B."

"Which sucks since we needed the command points now more than ever." Blaine said as he picked up the bomb and placed it in his pack. He was containing his anger and disappointment since he couldn't afford another outburst of rage.

"Well fought, Agent. There will be a seat in Valhalla for you, should you seek it."

"And there's a seat in our team for you too Thor. Why don't you join us?" Blaine asked, hoping the game has glitched enough to offer a free recruit.

"I cannot accept your generous offer, Agent, for I must patrol the boundaries of Midgard and Asgard to be certain that my brother or any of his comrades cannot cross and wreck travesty once again to this area. But do not fret for I will join your ranks one of these days once you have acquired enough blue metals."

Finn touched Blaine's shoulder and smiled at him and for a moment, Blaine thought that Loki's bind has gone loose but he was mistaken. With a farewell, Thor shot out into the sky to check the portal connecting Earth with Asgard.

"Well you tried, B. But don't worry, we'll keep farming and we'll get Finn soon. And hopefully, he'll be" Artie's reassurance was interrupted as he made an oomph sound as Tina tackle hugged her. "Damn, girl. Control yourself. Your ex-bf and my bff's just standing there ya know."

"I think you're forgetting that you're also my ex." Tina reminded.

"This doesn't bother you at all?" Jake asked Mike in hushed tones.

"Not really. Tina and I aren't even together so why would I be bothered? And besides, we're all tight. You, Ryder and Marley are just like that, right?"

"Yeah, guess so." Jake replied without much certainty. He pondered whether they were in the same situation as Mike, Artie and Tina. Sure, Ryder's his bro and he's got his back but he's not sure if it would share the same dynamic if one of them is or was dating Marley.

"Alright guys, guess we're heading home. We have some resting and training to do before we go farm for more command points." Blaine said to the group.

They called for Maria Hill to bring the jet to the mansion itself and it landed on the rooftop helipad. They made their way there and once fully boarded, they settled in a comfortable peace and silence only a tiring trip provides.

* * *

Once they got back to the Hellicarrier, Blaine told the rest of the team to hit the training room since all of them maxed out on experience during the latest mission except for Mike who resigned in doing some flight deck missions to earn more silver.

Blaine's solitude didn't last long as he found himself in the presence of one of the few people who seem to know a lot more about their situation than any of them combined, Miss Clearwater.

"Hi Miss Clear- err Maria."

"Just call me whatever you feel more comfortable with, Agent Anderson but Agent Hill is slightly preferred."

"Okay then, Agent Hill it is. So… can I ask some questions again about the game?" Blaine asked in a tone similar to a student afraid to consult with his teacher.

"Well, I'll try to answer them with the best of my capabilities, but you know there are restrictions to the information I know."

"Okay, that's question number one. What restricts you from being as self-aware as I am?"

"That's because the game centers around you. That's why you're the main agent. We're not as aware because only a fraction of our mind wanders in this place."

"What do you mean? Who has control over all this mind wandering and the game itself?"

"You have some control of it but most of it comes from the game makers."

"Game makers? You mean Playdom?"

"_Oui et nom_, _Monsieur_ Anderson. " She said with a wink.

"What do you mean, yes and no? If I have some control over the game then I demand you to stop saying things in riddles!" Blaine knew his raising of his voice might have just blown his chance for more answers but his anger flared up again. He doesn't know why but his anger has really been more out of hand in this place; like he's having Bruce Banner moments.

"You'll just have to ponder over that on your own, Agent Anderson." Maria said. "The game makers have given me a directive right now and I guess I have to fulfill them for now. 'Til next time then." She added a smile before she left to show that the she didn't get mind or think badly of Blaine for raising his voice.

Mike got back from his flight deck missions after a couple of minutes, the same time Jake exited the main building to join them by the jet bay.

"Tina and Artie would take a while in training so they told me that we could farm in the earlier missions first to not waste time." Jake informed the duo.

Mike and Blaine agreed without hesitation as they climbed up the nearest mission and jet and made their way back to the Meatpacking District.

* * *

Blaine managed to level up in the mission he, Mike and Jake did so they went on for two more missions, this time with Tartie on board although Mike didn't join them in the last one as it was his turn to go into training.

They got a sort- of command point winning streak in those three re-do missions, earning three command points each on the first and third mission (they got a shawarma on the second one which Artie ,in all his Tony Stark infused brain, happily consumed, earning him the Well-Fed buff). These made their total CP count to thirteen command points when added to their initial seven CPs, still more than a hundred points away from their target goal.

They also noticed that Viper and Whiplash got stronger this time around so they took more of a beating than last time. That's why the team decided to rest up after the third re-do mission.

Blaine made his way to his quarters in the ship to rest up and hopefully to find something to wear besides his mission Kevlar suit but a different surprise waited for him in his cabin.

Atop his bed laid a package, around the size of a watch's box, neatly tied by an elegant bow, reminding Blaine of the promise ring he gave Kurt last Christmas. He opened the box and inside was ten command points, neatly placed like cookies on a packaged plastic tray and a small card.

The card read: 'We apologize for the errors are system experienced recently that has interrupted your gaming. As compensation, we're releasing ten command points for a limited time. – Playdom'

With the ten command points he just received, his command point pouch now totaled to twenty-three cps, enough to buy one of the heroes they need for the Special Operations, Colossus.

"I want to recruit Colossus." Blaine said aloud, willing the game to know he wants to make a recruitment transaction. He didn't know what should happen next since Mike was already standing in front of him when he recruited Hawkeye and Jake was just by the other room when he recruited Iron Fist. The command points he had vanished so he knew it worked. It's just now a game of finding out how and where he will meet Colossus.

He was just about to leave his cabin to go to the training room in case Colossus was waiting there when he heard knocking on his door.

"B, open up! You won't believe who's by the jet bay!" said Artie who was outside his door.

"It's Colossus, I know. I just recruited him." Blaine said as he opened the door for Artie.

"Yeah, we figured that out, explain where you got the extra cps later but that's just half the surprise. It's the guy that's Colossus that's more surprising."

"Why? Who's Colossus?" Blaine inquired, his mind wandering to various possibilities. "Puck? Unique? Oh dear Lord, don't tell me it's Hunter!"

"Actually, it's me." A hulking figure with organic steel skin now blocked the doorway, obviously the defensive Russian X-men, Colossus.

_Karofksy?_

* * *

AN: So Colossus has been revealed. Let's see what kind of insight he'll provide for our story. I especially liked this chapter since it diverted from Blaine a bit and talked about the other characters and their interactions more. It can't be all Blee~

Next chapter will feature some Blaine and Karofsky scenes and the start of Special Operations: Glee. Hope you still stay tune and reviews are very welcomed.

That's all for now. Percival Jones, logging off.


End file.
